ObsCure : Elsewhere
by Keyto
Summary: Cette fiction se déroulera au moment d'ObsCure 2, avec d'autres survivants dans un Lycée.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Il y a un début à tout... Ainsi qu'une fin. Il en va de même pour la vie. Mais certains préfèrent consacrer leur vie à poursuivre cette chimère qu'est l'immortalité. Mais malheureusement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu.

Dans tous les lycées, des histoires se racontent, notament en soirée, à propos d'un certain Lycée du nom de Leafmore où se déroulaient des phénomènes étranges. De simples légendes urbaines comme on en entend partout, bien que celles-ci aient l'air réelles dù au fait que ce Lycée existait vraiment, étant abandonné depuis deux ans. D'après les légendes qui se racontent, des élèves auraient disparus mystérieusement dans ce Lycée, certains y racontent même la présence de monstres. Bien que cette histoire de monstres décrédibilise un peu l'histoire, la raconter en soirée reste tout de même extrêmement effrayant.

Une sonnerie retentissant, des dizaines d'élèves passaient les grilles du Lycée de Brightlake, tandis qu'un plus grand nombre d'élèves internes y restaient, répartis principalement sur les terrains de football et de Basketball. Ainsi que dans le dojo. Alors que les impacts des Kendo Sticks résonnaient à l'intérieur, du bâtiment, le plus grand fait notable venant de Pablo Jack, un adolescent de 16 ans, grand d'un mètre soixante-trois avec des cheveux roux hérissés et des yeux verts. Visiblement le plus doué avec ces armes puisqu'il mit pas moins de six personnes à terre en quelques secondes à lui tout seul.

A seulement une vingtaine de mètres du Lycée se trouve un champ qui a été aménagé au fil des années en un vaste terrain d'Airsoft, où plein de jeunes de la ville se réunissent dans l'unique but de se tirer dessus à coup de billes. Répartis en deux groupes, chaque chef se dispute en permanence la simple présence de Forgeo Alan et Cargo Sarah, le premier grand d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, ses cheveux ambre contrastant avec ses longs cheveux gris foncés qu'il cache en permanance bandana camouflage, est tout simplement le plus fort en attaque au fusil d'assaut, disposant d'une grande mobilité malgré sa carrure imposante, c'est le cauchemar des équipes adverses. Et il est toujours accompagné de Sarah, mesurant un mètre soixante, elle est à première vue la lycéenne de base, avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus, elle est la meilleure joueuse tactique, attaquant le plus souvent avec des grenades.

Pour revenir à l'intérieur du Lycée, les lieux les plus actifs à la fin des cours sont bien évidement les terrains de BasketBall, où se trouvent André Adolphe et Ashley Rednil, un couple de basketteur lambda, bien que les deux faissent parti des 5 titulaires de leur équipe. André est l'archétype même du beau-gosse du Lycée, cheveux blonds cendrés, yeux de la même couleur, portant toujours un casque audio en permanence autour de son cou. Contrairement aux autres basketteurs, André ne mesure qu'un mètre soixante-quinze, mais cette taille ne l'empêche pas d'être un excellent joueur. De la même façon, Ashley est la fille populaire du Lycée, un mètre soixante-sept, longs cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval, yeux bleus, et de la même façon qu'André, elle porte elle aussi un casque audio autour du cou en permanence.

Un peu plus à part et faisant une activité moins productive, trois élèves se trouvent toujours dans la salle des profs après la dernière heure de cours de la semaine afin de modifier leurs notes en hackant les pc. En fait, June Chambers est la seule à hacker. Du haut de son mètre cinquante-cinq, c'est la fille au look déjanté du Lycée, le plus tape à l'oeil étant ses cheveux colorés en violets et ses lentilles d'un bleu intense. Brandon Maton et Kain Tridal ayant simplement la chance d'être le copain et l'ami d'enfance de cette fille. Le premier est une des personnes les plus louches du Lycée son mètre soixante-dix, et ses cheveux et yeux noirs lui accordant un physique des plus basiques, ceci accompagné par le fait qu'il trâine en permanence dans les sous-sols du Lycée pour une raison inconnue. Le second étant le populaire de base du Lycée, trop social, alternant entre chaque groupe du Lycée, c'est le genre de personne qui peut faire un match de basket puis partir faire du skate, ainsi de suite. Il mesure un mètre soixante-seize, cheveux chatains et yeux marrons, son visage arbore une cicatrice à côté de son oeil gauche et il porte un bandage autour du bras droit depuis le début de l'année, personne excepté June ne connaît les raisons de ces deux blessures.

Voila une description d'un lycée banal en perspective, avec des élèves variés comme dans tout Lycée, chacun ayant son propre vécu. Mais malgré qu'ils aient pu avoir une vie heureuse jusqu'ici, les erreurs d'une personne cherchant l'immortalité pourrait changé leur rêve... En Cauchemar.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 - Le cauchemar commence.

Après environ trois heures, la lumière du jour commençait déjà à se dissiper pour laisser place à l'obscurité de la nuit. Face à l'arrivée de cette nuit, la plupart des élèves commençaient à entrer dans les dortoirs, tandis que d'autres préféraient profiter du calme de la nuit et rester dehors jusqu'au couvre-feu. Du côté du Dojo, une myriade d'élèves se dirigeaient vers le local de rangement pour y déposer leur équipement, excepté Jack qui continuait à donner des coups sur son pantin d'entrâinement.

-Tu fais quoi Jack ? Demandais Jérémy en rangeant son Kendo Stick.

-Je vais m'entraîner encore un peu. Ne m'attendez pas. Répondit Jack sans prendre le temps de stopper ses coups.

Voyant qu'il en aurait pour longtemps, Jérémy rejoint les autres élèves dans les vestiaires pour se changer avant de se diriger vers la sortie, laissant Jack seul dans le Dojo qui était maintenant silencieux malgré les coups de Jack sur les pantins d'entraînements.

Du côté des terrains de Baskets, plusieurs élèves étaient regroupé devant un terrain en particulier, comme tous les Vendredis, puisque c'est sur terrain que se déroulaient les matchs de Street Basket chaque fin de semaine de 18h jusqu'au couvre-feu à 22h. La particularité de ces matchs est le fait que les équipes sont mixtes, ainsi, André et Ashley, deux des meilleurs joueurs du Lycée pouvaient jouer dans la même équipe. Et ils étaient plutôt doués à eux deux, puisqu'ils avaient déjà mis le double du score de leurs adversaires rien qu'à eux deux. Des cris d'élèves passionnés retentissaient autour de ce terrain jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu, sur une dernière victoire en buzzer beater de la part d'André qui fit gagner son équipe ainsi. Un dernier cri collectif de joie envahissait alors le terrain avant que les élèves partent en troupeau vers leurs dortoirs, laissant André seul sur le terrain, accompagné d'Ashley.

-Faut qu'on y aille André. Si le Gardien nous trouve, on va morfler. S'exclamait Ashley avec une dose d'agacement.

-Pars devant, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. Répondit André tout en lançant un ballon en direction du panier.

Le bruit du ballon tombant entre les filets du panier marqua le silence qui venait d'être créé, tandis qu'Ashley marchait d'un pas lent en direction de ses dortoirs, laissant ainsi André seul sur le terrain avec son ballon. Arrivée au dortoirs, Ashley rejoint rapidement sa chambre commune avec Sarah, entrant dans la pièce avant de fermer derrière elle pour se laisser tomber sur son lit.

-Quel abruti. Il dit cinq minutes, et comme d'habitude, il sera pas dans son dortoir avant minuit. Il va se faire virer un jour. Lâcha simplement Ashley en fixant le plafond.

-Brandon fait la même chose. Et je veux même pas savoir ce qu'il fabrique, si tu veux mon avis. Répondit June d'un air désintéressé.

-Au moins, moi, je sais qu'André reste sur son terrain, quand je suis pas avec lui. Poursuivit Ashley en lâchant un rire.

-J'ai des doutes sur lui maintenant... Répondit à nouveau June d'une voix faible.

Une heure passa dans un calme presque inquiétant, dans le Dojo, Jack venait à peine de terminer son entraînement. Se dirigeant vers le local de rangement pour y ranger les pantins, Jack jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur son portable pour y voir l'heure affichée.

-23h pensa-t-il. Faut que je files avant que le Gardien se ramène.

En effet, ce Gardien est une personne d'apparence effrayante. Un homme impostant mesurant aux alentours de deux mètres, il à la carrure type des bodybuilders, en plus d'un visage de vétéran de Guerre et une voix rauque. Même les plus forts du Lycée ont peur de ce Gardien, et des tas d'histoires courrent à son sujet, comme quoi les élèves qu'il surprendrait dehors après le couvre-feu subissaient les pires tortures imaginables. N'étant pas attiré par ces tortures, Jack se dépêcha d'entrer dans les vestiaires pour s'y doucher rapidement puis il se changea avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir de la pièce.

La première chose qui attira son regard était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. En effet, il aperçu une présence humanoïde non loin, mais sans même avoir le temps de réfléchir à l'identité de cette présence, il compris immédiatement que c'était une présence pire que le Gardien. La seule chose qui lui fit comprendre ça était l'apparence de l'humanoïde qui venait de se tourner vers Jack. D'une petite taille, l'être que voyait Jack avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Une peau verdâtre, des yeux blancs dénués d'iris et de pupille, des griffes acérées en guise de doigts et une épaisse langue sortant de sa bouche dont la machoîre était visiblement cassée. Ce monstre fixa Jack trois secondes avant de se mettre à courir subitement vers ce dernier qui se contenta de bondir en arrière pour rentrer dans le vestiaire avant de fermer lourdement la porte derrière lui. Une fois en "sécurité" dans le vestiaire, il recula de trois pas en serrant fortement son Kendo Stick dans sa main.

-Hey... Si c'est une blague... C'est pas drôle... Mec... Dit-il difficilement dans l'espoir d'entendre des éclats de rire.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, et la seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit était des puissants coups de poing frappant contre la porte. Visiblement déterminé à détruire la porte pour faire la peau à Jack, ce dernier se cacha dans une douche en essayant de contacter des secours grâce à son portable. Ce qui n'était pas concluant, son portable ne captait plus aucun réseau. Aucune liaison vers l'extérieur n'était possible. Au moins, grâce à ça, une chose était sûre. Si ce n'était pas une coïncidence, alors ce monstre... En était réellement un. De ce fait, le tuer ne posera aucun problème juridique. Mais il réalisa autre chose. Un autre détail effrayant. Si tout le Lycée est privé de réseau avec l'apparition de ce monstre... Alors ça voudrait dire qu'il n'y en a pas qu'un. D'autres monstres comme ça se balladaient sûrement dans tout le Lycée en ce moment même.

-Mec... Si tu entres... Je vais te buter... Alors dit le... Si c'est une blague...

Jack sorti ces quelques mots pour se rassurer lui même. Avec cette prévention, il attaquera ce monstre sans hésiter si ce dernier parvenait à entrer. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Dans un bruit assourdissant, la porte céda et tomba lourdement au sol tandis que le monstre entra dans le vestiaire. Tandis qu'il tenait fermement son arme, Jack observait le monstre errer lentement dans le vestiaire, caché dans la douche, il attendit le bon moment pour attaquer. Opportunité qui s'offrit rapidement à lui quand le monstre se mit dos à la douche où était caché Jack. L'adolescent n'hésita pas une seconde, d'un mouvement de sa main libre, il écarta le rideau de douche pour venir donner un coup d'une violence inégalable dans le crâne du monstre. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de tituber avant que Jack ne lui envoie un puissant coup de pied dans l'arrière du genou dans le but de le faire tomber au sol. Une fois le monstre au sol, il se retourna rapidement sur le dos et Jack pu apercevoir son visage de plus près. Cette chose n'était définitivement pas un être humain. Ni une, ni deux, il donna un puissant coup de Kendo Stick dans le visage du monstre, lui laissant une marque rouge à cause du coup. Mais cette marque disparut rapidement puisque Jack enchaîna les coups tous plus puissant les un que les autres jusqu'à ne plus avoir de réaction de la part du monstre visiblement mort. Face à cette situation de crise, Jack quitta immédiatement les vestiaires dans le but d'aller chercher ses amis.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, l'ambiance était différente. Notamment dans la chambre de Kain et Alan, les deux étaient simplement en train de jouer sur leurs PSP. Visiblement à un jeu de courses en multijoueurs à en juger leur discussions. Ils étaient seize dans le dortoir à jouer sur la même course, mais un par un, les véhicules des autres joueurs s'arrêtaient, ce qui arrangea d'abord Kain et Alan qui en profitaient pour gagner de l'avance, mais la situation ressemblait à ce genre de légendes urbaines qu'on trouve partout sur internet. Ces soudains arrêt avaient littéralement détruit l'ambiance dans leur chambre, jusqu'à qu'ils soient ramené à la réalité par un cri infernal. Une réalité effrayante, les cris commençaient à fuser dans le dortoir, des cris horrifiques, comme si les élèves poussaient leurs derniers cris.

-Alan... C'est quoi, ces cris ?.. Demanda Kain sur un ton peu rassuré.

-J'en ai aucune idée... On dirait qu'ils sont en train de se faire tuer... Répondit Alan sur le même ton effrayé.

-Tu crois... Que c'est un... Un attentat ?.. Poursuivit Kain d'une voix tremblante.

-J'en sais rien mec... On fait quoi ?... Demanda à son tour Alan en fixant Kain.

-T'as toujours ton flingue ?.. Proposa Kain d'une voix finalement assurée.

-Je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai acheté mec... J'ai jamais tiré avec un vrai flingue...

-Prends le, on va voir ce qu'il se passe. Termina Kain en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte.

Se levant alors de leurs lits respectifs, Kain attendait devant la porte tandis qu'Alan tira son tiroir pour y prendre son Desert Eagle. Il serra fortement l'arme dans sa main en s'approchant de la porte que Kain ouvrit subitement. Le couloir qui s'ouvrait à eux était la définition même de l'enfer. Les murs beiges étaient recouverts d'un rouge sang, des cadavres étalés sur le sol, quelques un totalement démembrés, certains agonisants contre un mur, des cris, des larmes, certains élèves courageux en train de traîner les corps agonisants de leurs amis pour les éloigner un maximum de la chose debout au bout du couloir. Un monstre énorme, grand de deux mètres, avec une bouche ressemblant vaguement à quatre pétales de fleurs. Un monstre défiant toute logique humaine se tenait, ici, en maintenant un élève grâce aux quatre griffes au bout de ses mains plantées dans le ventre de sa victime. Il la souleva rapidement pour amener l'adolescent jusqu'à sa bouche, lui dévorant tout le bas du corps en moins d'une seconde.

-Bute le putain ! S'écria Kain.

Sans réfléchir, Alan obéit à l'ordre de Kain, armant son pistolet en direction du monstre, il tira à toute vitesse sur ce dernier. Le coups de feu retentissaient dans tout le couloir, tandis que les balles partaient à toute vitesse se loger dans le mur et sur le monstre. Par chance, une balle se dirigea droit vers le crâne du monstre pour venir se loger dans ce dernier, faisant gicler son sang ainsi qu'une partie de son cerveau contre le mur. Suite à ce coup, le monstre s'arrêta subitement, tandis que son corps tombait lourdement au sol. Les couloirs étant maintenant envahis d'un calme dérangeant. Plus aucun cri ne se faisait entendre, simplement des respirations fortes et des pleurs silencieux.

-Ai...Dez...Moi...

La voix de l'élève qui venait de se faire à moitié dévorer par le monstre se fit entendre. Il rampait difficilement au sol, traîné par les seules forces restantes dans ses bras, les yeux remplis de larmes tandis qu'il regardait les autres élèves autour. Fixant ce dernier d'un regard froid, Kain pris le Desert Eagle des mains d'Alan avant de s'approcher lentement de l'adolescent agonisant.

-Kain... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?.. Demanda Alan en suivant son ami.

-Il est déjà mort mec... On peut pas le laisser comme ça... Répondit simplement Kain.

-Eh... Att...Endez...

L'adolescent fixa Kain d'un regard effrayé, rempli de douleur et de tristesse à la fois, il comprit rapidement que chaque pas de Kain le rapprochait de la mort. Voyant les pieds de Kain s'arrêter devant lui, il posa sa tête contre le sol sans une douleur insoutenable et ferma les yeux, n'ayant pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Il attendait simplement que son bourreau et son sauveur à la fois fasse son travail.

-Je...T'en sup...

-Désolé mec...

Sans laisser le temps à l'adolescent de terminer sa phrase, Kain appuya sur la gachette, dans le bruit sourd du coup de feu qui brisa le silence du couloir, une balle fût éjectée pour se loger directement dans le crâne de l'élève, achevant ainsi sa souffrance et sa vie.

Au même moment, un ballon frappa contre le cerceau du panier de basket, se faisant projeter dans la direction opposée pour retomber au sol. Son lanceur qui n'était autre qu'André avait été déstabilisé dans son lancé par cris et les coups de feu qui venaient d'être tirés. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre dans les dortoirs. Mais surtout quelque chose de dangereux. La pensée du danger fit sonner le nom d'Ashley dans la tête du basketteur qui décida d'aller voir ce qu'il ce passe. Et comme un don du ciel, sa vue se posa sur une batte de baseball abandonnée non loin du terrain de basket. Laissant son ballon sur place, il s'approcha de sa future arme pour la ramasser et partir en direction des dortoirs des filles, espérant ne pas avoir à l'utiliser.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 - Sortie

Un coup de feu asourdissant, un faible gémissement suivi par des pleurs étouffés, ainsi qu'un cadavre de plus sur le sol de la boucherie qu'était devenu ce couloir. Reculant d'un pas, Kain garda les yeux rivés sur la personne qu'il venait de tuer tout en rendant le pistolet à Alan qui le pris d'une main. Une fois débarassé de l'arme, Kain se retourna pour regarder les quelques survivants, malgré les quelques agonisants, certains avaient l'air sain et saufs.

-On fait quoi mec ? Demanda Kain en lança un bref regard à Alan.

-J'en sais rien mec... Y en a plein à moitié morts... Répondit Alan à voix basse tout en regardant les adolescents encore en vie mais près à passer de l'autre côté, visiblement effrayés par Kain.

-Ok, calmez vous tous. Lança un étudiant d'une voix forte. Sa blessure était mortelle, le plus cruel aurait été de le laisser en vie. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais on doit rester calme.

Les cris se firent à nouveau entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée et le deuxième étage, ceci était la preuve que les monstres étaient nombreux, et partout. Les étudiants se faisaient tuer dans tout le bâtiment, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un nouveau monstre ne se montre dans cet étage.

-On va se regrouper dans une chambre, on y reste, et on ne fait aucun bruit jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Poursuivit le même étudiant. On a peu de temps avant que les monstres ne reviennent jusqu'ici, alors amenez-y les blessés, on pourra leur appliquer les premiers soins avec les tissus des couvertures.

-Alan et moi, on reste pas ici, on doit rejoindre nos amies, on va pas rester à l'abri sans savoir si elles vont bien.

-Comme vous voulez. Merci d'avoir buté le monstre. Faites attention à vous. Répondit le nouveau leader. Au fait, je m'appelles Derek Dao.

-Moi c'est Kain Tridal. T'as un bon sang-froid, Dao, je comptes sur toi pour sauver ces gens. Confia Kain en venant tendre sa main à Derek.

-Compte sur moi ! Confirma Derek sur un air enthousiaste en agrippant la main de Kain.

Sur ce, Kain et Alan partirent en direction du Rez-de-chaussée, laissant l'organisation de l'étage à Derek, et peut-être celle du dortoir entier si les monstres restants décident de décamper après n'avoir plus personne à tuer. Ils croisèrent rapidement un monstre bien moins impressionnant dans les escaliers, ce dernier étant encore tout à fait humanoïde, malgré une peau verdâtre, des yeux blancs et une machoîre visiblement arrachée par son épaisse langue. Ne perdant pas de temps, Alan pointa son pistolet sur le crâne du monstre qui s'approchait d'eux. Mais avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette, il se fit interrompre par Kain qui agrippa fortement les cheveux du monstre, pour venir abattre violemment la tête de ce dernier contre le mur à côté de lui. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis trois. Lors du quatrième coup, du sang commença à se montrer sur le crâne du monstre qui tentait toujours d'attaquer Kain. Sans laisser d'ouverture au monstre, il continua de cogner la tête du monstre contre ce même mur qui commençait à se tâcher d'un amas écarlate, tandis que le crâne du monstre devenait sufisament une boullis de sang pour montrer que ce dernier était mort.

-Si on tire ici, on va attirer encore plus de monstres. Affirma Kain en regardant Alan.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Répondit Alan en acquiescant.

Laissant le cadavre du monstre tomber lourdement le long des escaliers, les deux adolescents descendirent prudement pour accéder au second bain de sang. L'état du Rez-de-Chaussée était semblable à l'étage, si ce n'est la différence du monstre. Au bout du couloir, un monstre énorme mesurant environ trois mètres tenait en l'air un étudiant, d'une seule main tandis que ce dernier hurlait de terreur. Au moment ou le monstre éclata littéralement le corps de l'adolescent dans sa main, une dizaine de monstres identique à celui dans les escaliers se tournèrent vers Kain et Alan, commençant à marcher dans leur direction.

-On peut pas les buter, viens ! S'écria Kain en entrant dans la chambre à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Suivi par Alan, ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui en plaquant son dos dessus afin de la maintenir. La chambre était banal, mais avait la particularité d'avoir des fenêtres donnant directement sur l'extérieur, la porte principale du dortoire étant vérouillée à clé. De son côté, Kain s'approcha repidement de la fenêtre en progressant difficilement à cause du désordre présent dans la chambre.

-Dépeche toi, si le gros arrive, il défoncera la porte, et moi avec !

-Je sais ! Mais la fenêtre est fermée ! S'écria Kain sur un ton paniqué.

-Alors éclate la ! On bloquera les monstres avec le volet ! Répondit Alan en envoyant son Desert Eagle à Kain.

Attrappant l'arme, Kain donna des coups sur la fenêtre avec le crosse de cette dernière, tandis que la pression montait de plus en plus à cause des bruits lourds causés par les pas du monstre énorme qui commençait à s'approcher d'eux. Alors qu'un impact apparût sur la fenêtre, Kain frappait de plus en plus fort, encouragé par les quelques "Dépêche toi, mec !" lancés par Alan, dont le stresse montait à chaque pas du monstre. Au bout d'une dizaine de coups tous plus forts les uns que les autres, la fenêtre se brisa enfin, mais restait tout de même dangereuse à cause des débris de verres restants.

-C'est bon ! Dépêche toi de sortir, je m'occuperais des volets ! Lança Kain à Alan qui s'éloigna finalement de la porte.

Pile au bon moment, puisqu'à peine eut-il le temps de courir, que la porte vola en éclat, brisée d'un seul coup par le monstre énorme qui aurait éclaté Alan en même temps que la porte si il était resté une seconde de plus. Mais par chance, celui-ci était déjà en train de courir vers la fenêtre, sortant rapidement mais sûrement afin d'éviter de se couper. Puis une fois dehors, ce fut au tour de Kain. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur qui permet d'abaisser les volets avant de plonger littéralement par la fenêtre alors que les monstres s'approchaient dangereusement.

Plongeon accompagné de trois filets de sang au niveau du coude de Kain qui tomba lourdement au sol, à l'extérieur alors que les volets venaient de se fermer, enfermant les monstres derrière eux, du moins pour quelques temps. Après avoir aidé Kain à se relever, Alan fixa le bras ensanglanté de ce dernier, les entailles étaient profondes, mais pas mortelles, à moins de ne pas se faire soigner.

-Ça va, mec ? Demanda Alan d'un air inquiet.

-On verra ça plus tard. On fonce vers le dortoir des filles ! Lâcha simplement Kain avant que les deux adolescents ne commencent à courir en direction du dortoir des filles, à l'opposé du leur.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 - Le Gardien

Excepté les cris stridents et les coups de feus au loin, le terrain où se trouvait André était plongé dans un calme presque terrifiant. Mais possédant un énorme courage, il se dirigea de lui même vers l'enfer qu'était la source de ces cris. Une course rapide, la batte de Baseball posée sur son épaule droite, le Basketteur bien dévoué à sauver Ashley d'un possible terrible danger se dirigeait à toute vitesse en direction des dortoirs. Les dortoirs se situaient à l'entrée du terrain du Lycée, celui des garçon était opposé à celui des filles, et le croisement des deux dortoirs se trouvait juste en face de l'entrée du bâtiment principal du Lycée. Il aurait pu rejoindre rapidement les dortoirs, s'il n'avait pas eu d'empêchement. En effet, alors qu'il passait devant le bâtiment principal, un bruit attira son attention. De faibles cris essouflés venaient du bâtiment principal, André stoppa alors sa course pour regarder en direction de la source de ces bruits. Il fit alors face au bâtiment, ce dernier se trouvait sur une plateforme surélevée dont les bords étaient sécurisés avec des barrières pour éviter que des gens ne tombent.

Au bout de cinq secondes de tension, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Un lycéen d'un mètre soixante-cinq en sortit, habillé d'un look basique de Skater, accompagné de longs cheveux blonds et d'une casquette. Sur son épaule gauche, il portait une planche de bois visiblement lourde, ainsi qu'un pistolet à clous dans sa main droite. Dans le feu de l'action, il ne fit pas attention à André, se contentant de se retourner pour fermer la porte à clé, puis placer la planche dessus avant de fixer cette dernière en utilisant son pistolet à clous. Essouflé et visiblement hors danger, il se retourna pour se mettre dos contre la porte en lâchant un long soupir, avant d'afficher un air surpris en apercevant André qui le regardait simplement, ne comprenant pas la situation.

-A-André ?! Lâcha le lycéen en fixant le Basketteur.

-Steve ? Bon sang mec... Tu fout quoi ? Demanda alors André, profitant de la situation pour récupérer des info's sur la situation.

-Je bloque la porte ! Si le Gardien réussit à sortir, il va me buter ! Tout comme il a buté Andrew ! Répondit Steve d'une voix forte et paniquée.

-Le Gardien à tué Andrew ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mec ? Il se passe quoi ici ? Demanda à nouveau André qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Quoi ? T'as pas remarqué les monstres ?! Poursuivit Steve, comme si leur présence était évidente.

-Les monstres ? Enchaîna André, perplexe.

-Y en a partout, André ! On était venu déclencher l'alarme incendie avec Andrew et Paul, mais un monstre est sorti de nulle part et... Et il a buté Paul ! Le Gardien nous à surpris et il nous a aidé à sortir ! Puis...

Steve marqua un arrêt alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux puis il reprit.

-Il a été enveloppé d'une sorte d'aura noire ! Et il s'est transformé en monstre... Et il a buté Steve !

-Il se passe quoi ici putain ?! Demanda André à lui même, les nouvelles étant difficiles à avaler.

-Tu comprends pas ?! Répliqua Steve sur un ton énervé. Les gens se transforment ! On va tous se transformer ! Et après... On butera tous les types qu'on croisera !

-Qu'est-ce qu.. N'ayant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, André se fit couper la parole par Steve.

-Je veux pas mourir... Répéta Steve à voix basse. Je veux pas mourir, André ! Je veux pas me faire buter ! Je veux pas que ces monstres me butent ! Je... Il marqua un arrêt en fixant André avant de hurler. Je veux pas que tu me butes !

A peine André eu le le temps d'entendre sa phrase que deux clous volèrent à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Par réflèxe, André bondit sur sa gauche pour laisser passer les clous, qui étaient visiblement les deux derniers de Steve puisqu'il balança son pistolet sur André, qui attrapa l'arme en plein vol. Après avoir lancé son arme, l'élève s'approcha des barrières de sécurité d'où il arracha une barre en métal déjà prédécoupée par la rouille qui avait pris possession des lieux. Une fois son arme improvisée en main, l'adolescent hystérique courrut à toute vitesse vers André, avant de bondir dans sa direction pour lui donner un violent coup vertical avec sa barre en métal qu'André contra avec sa Batte.

-Arrête ça mec ! Cria André qui tentait de résonner son ami.

-Je vais te buter ! Te buter ! Avant que tu ne me bute ! Répondit Steve en frappant une multitude de coups vers André dans une rage hystérique.

-Je vais tuer personne, Steve ! Répondit André en parrant non sans difficultés les coups de son assaillant.

Steve ne répondit pas cette fois, se contentant de donner un énième coup vertical sur André. Ne voulant pas s'éterniser ici, ce dernier décida donc de terminer rapidement l'affrontement en laissant tomber sa batte et le pistolet à clous pour venir agripper fortement la barre en métal de Steve afin de la bloquer. Profitant du bref arrêt de Steve, André lui envoya son poing de toutes ses forces dans le ventre, coup qui força l'élève à se plier en deux, puis André enchaînent en donnant un coup de genou dans le visage de Steve qui bascula en arrière avant de tomber au sol à bout de forces, mais toujours conscient. André en profita donc pour bloquer la barre en métal dans son jogging au niveau de sa hanche afin de l'avoir à portée, puis il ramassa sa batte et le pistolet à clous.

-J'ai pas de temps à perdre, essaie de te trouver une bonne planque, moi j'tai...

N'ayant une seconde fois pas le temps de finir sa phrase, André se fit cette fois couper la parole par le bruit de la porte d'entrée du bâtiment principal du Lycée qui éclata subitement. Un vacarme assourdissant retentit alors qu'un monstre géant à tête de fleur avec une carrure des plus imposante sortit des décombres de la porte pour lâcher un cri assourdissant avant de s'approcher d'un pas lent vers les deux adolescents.

-C'est lui... Dit Steve d'une voix terrifiée tout en restant au sol. C'est le Gardien !

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais devenir comme ça ?! Lève toi et fuit mec ! Ordonna André.

Mais malheureusement pour Steve, les coups d'André avaient tout simplement épuisé l'énergie du malheureux adolescent qui ne parvint pas à se lever à temps. Le Gardien était déjà face à lui et tout en se baissant légèrement, le Gardien balança Steve en l'air d'un coup de bras si violent que le bruit de ses côtes cédant toutes en même temps parvint jusqu'aux oreilles d'André, tandis qu'un trousseau de clé tomba discrètement depuis la poche de Steve jusqu'au sol. Après ce coup, le Gardien attrapa Steve en plein vol tandis que ce dernier hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, accompagné d'André qui criait inutilement le nom de son ami. Le Gardien le fit rapidement taire. La dernière chose que Steve vût était la bouche du Gardien s'ouvrir comme des pétales de fleur pour venir dévorer la tête de l'adolescent d'un coup, avant de laisser tout simplement son cadavre décapité tomber lourdement au sol. Choqué par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui, André se retint de vomir son dîner, se dépêchant de faire un pas en arrière avant de se retourner pour se mettre à courir à toute vitesse jusqu'au croisement des dortoirs, où il tomba nez à nez avec Kain et Alan, tandis que le Gardien continuait de le suivre.

-Encore un ! S'écria Kain en voyant le monstre qui suivait André.

-C'est le Gardien ! Si vous allez au dortoir des filles, j'vous suit ! Répondit rapidement André sans s'arrêter de courir.

-Tu délires ?! Demanda Alan tout en pointant son pistolet vers le monstre.

-Gaspille pas tes munitions, Alan ! Trace ! Poursuivit Kain en suivant André.

Le petit groupe partit alors à toute vitesse vers le dortoir des filles, suivis de loin par le Gardien qui n'avait pas l'air près de les laisser filer.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 - Le Dortoir des Filles

Dans le dortoir des filles, le cauchemar commença au même moment que partout ailleurs dans le lycée, peut être même dans la ville... Ou dans le monde ? Ashley et Sarah se trouvaient dans leur chambre commune, Ashley était à moitié allongée sur son lit, adossée au mur derrière elle tandis que Sarah était assise sur son bureau en train de dessiner un peu tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Sur son lit, Ashley tapotait rapidement ses doigts sur l'écran de son portable, switchant entre répondre à ses sms et descendre son fil d'actualité Facebook. L'ambiance dans la chambre était relativement calme jusqu'à ce qu'Ashley engage la discussion avec Sarah après avoir remarqué que ses derniers sms ne s'envoyaient plus et que son fil d'actualité... Ne s'actualisait plus.

-Pourquoi j'ai plus d'co ?! Demanda Ashley dans le vide sur un ton énervé.

-J'en sais rien, tu fais trop de bruits, la Geek. Répondit simplement Sarah.

-Regarde sur ton portable. Poursuivit Ashley.

-La flemme. T'as qu'à regarder toi. Termina Sarah.

Ashley lâcha donc un long soupir avant de se redresser pour descendre de son lit, s'avançant vers Sarah qui n'avait pas quitté sa feuille des yeux. Alors qu'elle pris le portable de son amie, Ashley jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la feuille de Sarah, encore en train de dessiner des mangas. Une fois le portable en main, elle regarda sa connexion qui était étonnement inexistante ici aussi. La connexion avait disparue sur les deux portables, et peut-être sur tous les portables du dortoir. Pourtant le temps était relativement calme ce soir. Trouvant ça bizarre, Ashley décida de sortir de sa chambre pour aller trouver quelqu'un dans les couloirs pour retrouver un semblant de vie sociale pendant que Sarah continuait à dessiner dans leur chambre. Dans le couloir, l'ambiance était totalement différente, quelques élèves étaient regroupées un peu partout en train de parler de tout et n'importe quoi, le sujet ressortant le plus étant le manque de connexion, visiblement commun à toutes. Non loin, Ashley remarqua son amie June, accompagnée d'Eva, la camarade de chambre de cette dernière. Ashley leur fit alors un signe de la main pour attirer leur attention pendant qu'elle s'approchait d'elles.

-June ! Eva ! Dit Ashley en s'arrêtant devant ses amies.

-Ashley ? Lâcha June en répondant à son signe de main.

-Vous faites quoi, dans l'couloir ? Demanda ensuite Ashley.

-On s'ennuyait, et on avait plus de réseau, donc on est sorties. Lui répondit immédiatement Eva.

-Vous aussi ? J'crois que plus personne n'en a, en fait. C'est bizarre... Termina Ashley juste avant qu'un cri ne retentisse dans tout le bâtiment, venant de l'étage du dessous.

Un lourd silence suivit ce cri, les élèves se regardaient toutes une par une sur le même air interrogateur et inquiet à la fois tandis que les quelques étudiantes encore dans leurs chambres en sortirent rapidement pour savoir d'où venait ce cri. Intriguée par ce cri, Sarah sortit elle aussi, rejoignant tout de suite Ashley, June et Eva pour essayer de comprendre la situation. Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de lâcher un mot, un second cri se fit entendre. Puis un second. Puis d'innombrables cris venant des deux étages du dessous. La plupart des filles présentes au dernier étages ne bougeaient tout simplement pas, étant tétanisées par la peur. Sarah eu juste le temps de rassembler du courage pour se décider à aller voir ce qu'il se passait, quand un autre cri se fit entendre non loin d'elle, dans le même étage avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un seul pas. Tous les regards se dirigeaient vers la fille qui avait poussé ce cri, elle était en train gesticuler sur place, le visage paniqué tandis qu'une aura noire enveloppait son corps. Les filles autour d'elles ont tout de suite reculé sans perdre une seconde, formant un cercle autour de l'étudiante qui se tordait de douleur au sol, l'aura noire prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur. Ashley, June, Sarah et Eva se regardèrent toutes les quatre sur un air choqué, alors que d'autres élèves tombaient une par une au sol, enveloppées par la même aura noire. La panique prenant rapidement place parmis les adolescentes, la plupart d'entre elles se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, créant une anarchie dans l'étage et le bâtiment entier.

-On fait quoi ?! Cria immédiatement Ashley.

-J'en sais rien, il leur arrive quoi ?! Répondit June d'une voix forte.

-Restez pas plantées la putain, venez ! Enchaîna Sarah tout en se dirigeant à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, suivie par Ashley, June et Eva.

Une fois entrées dans la chambre de Sarah et Ashley, Eva, la dernière à entrer ferma fortement la porte derrière elle, avant que les trois autres ne déplacent un bureau devant cette dernière afin de la bloquer. Sarah partit directement chercher une grenade aveuglante dans son équipement de airsoft, pour pouvoir déstabiliser un possible danger. Une fois en "sécurité", elles se regroupèrent donc toutes au fond de la chambre, la lumière éteinte pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-P-Pourquoi t'as pris ça ?.. Demanda Eva en voyant Sarah revenir avec une grenade.

-Si quelqu'un de dangereux rentre, je le balance, et on s'enfuit, ok ?! Répondit Sarah.

-Ok, mais on fuit où ? Demanda June à son tour.

-N'importe où, juste, on fuit ! Répondit à nouveau Sarah en tentant de garder son sang-froid.

-Et... On fuit quoi, au juste ?.. Enchaîna Ashley.

-On fu... J'en sais rien, arrêtez de me poser toutes ces questions ! J'suis encore plus larguée que vous, et c'est à moi de tout organiser ! Répondit Sarah d'un ton légèrement énervé.

Cette réponse marqua la fin de la discussion ainsi que le début d'un silence pesant dans la chambre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du reste du bâtiment où les cris étaient de plus en plus horrifiques, et en plus de ça, mêlés à des grognements sortis tout droit des pire films d'horreur. Personne ne sortit ne serais-ce qu'un seul mot, les quatre filles se contentaient de rester dans un coin de la pièce alors que les cris, les bruits de pas, les grognements, l'impact de coups et de déchiquetages retentissaient dans le couloir. Alors qu'une dizaine de minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus total à l'intérieur de la chambre, l'enfer du couloir frappa littéralement à la porte de l'abri des quatre filles, trois légers coups à la porte suivis par un "ouvrez..." d'une voix faible qu'Eva et June ont tout de suite reconnus. La voix était celle de Donna Henson, la déléguée de leur classe.

-Donna ?! Lâcha Eva sans réfléchir.

-Merde... Sarah, on fait quoi ?! Demanda Ashley.

-Je sais pas, c'est risqué d'ouvrir ! Répondit Sarah.

-On va l'abandonner ?! Cria Eva en se levant subitement.

-Dépêchez vous ! Ils arrivent ! Se mit à hurler Donna derrière la porte de la chambre.

-Calme toi Eva, on a pas le choix ! Cria June pour essayer de la raisonner.

-On peut pas la laisser avec ce qu'il y a dehors ! Enchaîna Eva.

-Ce qu'il y a dehors ? Tu vas justement le faire rentrer espèce d'idiote ! Répondit June.

Pendant que les autres étaient en train de se disputer, Sarah s'adossa au mur tout en se laissant glisser jusqu'à être assise sur le sol, les mains sur les oreilles pour essayer de réfléchir sans être déconcentrée par les trois autres. Le choix décisif lui reviendrait apparement à elle de toute façon.

-Alors c'est comme ça ? Pensa-t-elle. Juste parce-que je les ai dirigées ici, la responsabilité de leur survie me revient à moi ?..

Après avoir réfléchis quelques secondes au milieu des cris, Sarah venait d'établir un plan dans sa tête qui avait pour seule faiblesse l'inconnu. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre en compte le danger en dehors de leur chambre, étant donné qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, mais ce plan avait tout de même de grandes chances de réussites. Elle se redressa alors pour s'avancer devant ses amies avant de leur faire face.

-Ok, on va l'aider. Mais écoutez moi attentivement. Ashley et June, vous écartez le meuble, Eva t'ouvres la porte, et dès que Donna est à l'intérieur, vous remettez tout en place. Expliqua Sarah dans le plus grand des calmes. Moi, je restes en face pour lancer le plan B si besoin. C'est le flash et la fuite, ça vous va ?

Elles n'avaient de toute façon pas d'autre solutions. Vu leur situation, ce plan était le plus efficace, alors elles n'avaient pas le choix et se mirent en place. Ashley et June s'approchèrent donc du meuble pour le saisir, tandis qu'Eva se préparait à ouvrir la porte. Au signal de Sarah, les deux filles poussèrent donc le bureau pour désceller la porte. De l'autre côté, Donna poussa un cri strident accompagné d'un gémissement de douleur puis d'un bruit d'impact comme un corps heurtant un mur. Sarah eu juste le temps de dire "Non !" qu'Eva venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, qui lui donna un aperçu de l'enfer qui était en train d'arriver.

Une marre de sang recouvrait le sol du couloir tandis que les murs étaient repeint par la même couleur accompagné d'une forte odeur nauséabonde. Le corps de Donna était allongé juste en face, la tête soutenue par le mur derrière elle accompagné d'un regard vide, et le corps ensanglanté recouvert d'une multitude de profondes griffures. A la vue d'Eva, la déléguée leva difficilement la main pour lui demander de l'aide alors que son amie recula de trois pas sans quitter Donna du regard. Elle eu juste le temps d'entendre un "Dépêche toi de rentrer, Eva !" venant de Sarah puis de faire volte-face qu'elle sentit une douleur atroce au niveau du thorax. Un bras doté d'épaisses griffes venait de transpercer le dos de l'adolescente qui fixait ses trois amies choquées en face d'elle alors que sa vision commençait à se troubler. Le bras de son tueur se retira au bout de trois secondes, laissant Eva tituber avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur sol de la chambre. Les survivantes ne perdirent donc pas la moindre secondes avant de fermer la porte pour replacer le meuble devant sans laisser quoi que ce soit entrer. Une fois le bureau remit en place, June accourut vers Eva qui agonisait sur le sol.

-Eva ?! Eva, réponds moi ! S'écria June en tenant son amie.

-Putain... C'était quoi ça ?.. Demanda Ashley d'une voix faible en se mettant accroupie à côté de June.

Sarah ne dit rien, se contentant de s'approcher du mur du fond de la chambre pour venir donner un gros coup de poing dedans tout en lâchant une larme tandis qu'Eva se laissent emporter de l'autre côté en lâchant des gémissements de plus en plus faibles. Aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit, Eva avec une blessure mortelle et des fauves inconnus dans les couloirs, Sarah en conclut deux choses : Eva ne pouvait pas être sauvée. Ashley et June en étaient aussi arrivées à cette conclusion, restants aux côtés d'Eva pour tenter de la rassurer pendant ses derniers instants. Sarah de son côté conclut une nouvelle chose. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, plaquant son front contre ce dernier une fois à genoux alors qu'elle réalisait l'ampleur de cette seconde conclusion.

"Les secours ne viendront pas... On va devoir s'en sortir par nos propres moyens."


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 - On va s'en sortir

"Les secours ne viendront pas... On va devoir s'en sortir par nos propres moyens."

Des mots qui marquaient l'horreur de la situation. Ashley et June regardèrent toutes les deux Sarah affalée contre le mur sans réellement comprendre la raison de ces mots. Les secours ne viendraient pas ? Pourquoi ? Venait-t-elle re conclure qu'elles étaient condamnées ? C'est ce qui traversa l'esprit des deux filles avant de penser à la suite de la phrase. Cette dernière partie était dite sur un ton plus qu'assuré, malgré sa réalisation sur la dure réalité qui les attendait, Sarah n'avait pas abandonné, elle voulait vivre, et sa voix le montrait. Ça donnait même un semblant de courage aux deux autres qui n'étaient pas au bord de la mort. Mais malgré cette détermination, elles savaient toutes qu'aucune ne survivrait en restant enfermées ici. Surtout qu'un monstre les avait déjà repérées, alors la première étape vers la survie était de sortir d'ici. Mais... Pour Eva ? Elle se tenait dans les bras de June, la tête légèrement basculée en arrière tandis que de faibles spasmes parcouraient son corps dans une longue fréquence, accompagnés de légers gémissements pendant que son sang ne cessait de se vider. Elle était condamnée, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais que faire ? Devaient-elles attendre qu'elle parte au risque de se faire attaquer, ou devaient-elles l'abandonner ? Bien évidement, la situation finale revint à Sarah qui s'approche d'Eva, les yeux noyés dans ses propres larmes tandis qu'elle déposait sa main sur le visage de cette dernière, de façon à lui obstruer les voies respiratoires. Elle resta ainsi de longues secondes en versant toutes ses larmes, sous le regard attristé mais compréhensif d'Ashley et les larmes de June. Ces quelques secondes semblaient durer une éternité. Eva ne se débatait même pas, comme si elle avait acceptée son sort et en était même satisfaite. Ça avait l'air d'être une délivrance pour elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ferma enfin les yeux une dernière fois, abandonnant toute sa douleur pendant que les trois survivantes retenaient difficilement leurs larmes puis, aidée d'Ashley, June déposa le corps sans vie d'Eva sur l'un des lits de la chambre pendant que Sarah encaissait ce qu'elle venait de faire, le dos tournées aux deux autres.

-On fait quoi, maintenant ?.. Demanda Ashley d'une voix basse.

-Sortir d'ici, pour commencer. Répondit directement Sarah en s'approchant de la porte.

-Et on fait comment ? Poursuivit Ashley.

-Comme tout à l'heure. On ouvre la porte, je lances un flash et on cours direct. Répondit Sarah sur un ton déterminé.

-Et... On cours... Où ? Répondit Ashley avec une autre question.

-Tout en bas. La porte est bloquée par un digicode, mais June devrait réussir à le trouver. Termina Sarah en posant son regard sur June.

Cette dernière les avait à peine écoutées, elle se contentait de fixer Eva sans un bruit pendant que Sarah exposait son "plan" plutôt bancal. Encore une fois, le danger était ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur, elles avaient un aperçu de ce à quoi ressemblait leurs prédateurs, mais aucune information sur ce que c'était, ni comment s'en débarasser. Et la difficulté, c'était les deux étages qu'elles devaient descendre pour atteindre le rez de chaussée, si les monstres étaient trop nombreux, elles se feraient tuer de toute façon, mais elles devaient essayer. C'était ça ou se laisser mourir ici, de toute façon. Après quelques secondes de silence, June rompu le calme en lâchant un simple "prête" avant de se diriger vers la porte. Sarah et Ashley n'attendaient plus qu'elle, et elle était enfin de retour. Alors comme un top départ, Ashley suivit June afin de déplacer le meuble à deux. Derrière la porte, des murmures d'agonie ainsi que des sanglots se faisaient entendre dans tout le bâtiment. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elles allaient descendre deux étages d'enfer. Sans perdre une seconde, Ashley ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour pouvoir sortir dans le couloir. Mais aucune d'elles n'eut le temps de faire le moindre pas. Un monstre, le même qui venait de tuer Eva quelques instants plus tôts se tenait déjà devant la porte et regardait les trois adolescentes. Pas de temps à perdre, elles s'attendaient à cette alternative. Tandis qu'elles tournaient les trois la tête pour ne pas être atteintes par le flash qui allait suivre, Sarah dégoupilla sa grenade pour la lancer en direction du monstre qui lâchait déjà un rugissement. Son dernier rugissement. Tout ce qui en suivit était le bruit sourd provoqué par la grenade puis un amas de particules qui tombaient au sol. Les trois filles regardaient ce qui se déroulait devant elles d'un regard stupéfait. Le monstre fondait à une vitesse hallucinante, trois secondes suffirent pour qu'il ne reste de lui qu'une flaque de sang mélangé à une substance noire.

-Qu'est-ce que... Lâcha Ashley sans réfléchir à sa phrase.

-Ça l'a tué... Répondit June d'une voix calme.

-Alors c'est ça leur point faible... Remarqua Sarah tout en faisant un pas dans le couloir.

Ce dernier était vide de monstre. Il ne restait plus que les cadavres des filles qui n'avaient pas réussies à s'échapper ainsi que d'autres encore en vie... Ou presque. Vu les flaques semblables à celle laissée par le monstre qui avait tué Eva, on pouvait en conclure que certains monstres avaient été pris dans le flash, et donc tués aux aussi. Quant aux autres, ils ont sûrement décampés, alors les étages du dessous sont sûrement encore plus dangereux. Malheureusement, elles n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper des autres victimes, Sarah ouvrit simplement la marche à travers cette boucherie composée des restes ce leurs camarades en serrant fortement son poing. Impossible pour elle de sauver tout le monde, les secours n'arriveront pas et les premiers soins ne suffiront pas. Suivie par Ashley et Sarah, les trois adolescentes ne pouvaient que se plaindre intérieurement de leurs faiblesses en descendant les longues marches vers le premier étage. Mais ce qui les attendait en dessous était encore pire. Des dizaines de monstres erraient dans les couloirs, frappant aux portes derrière lesquelles ils avaient visiblement entendus du bruit. Ces dernies étaient comme la plupart des monstres, les mêmes que dans le dortoir des garçons ou que dans le dojo. Ils avaient conservés presque toute leur apparence humaine, si ce n'est leur peau verdâtre, leurs yeux dénués de pupilles ainsi que l'épaisse langue sortant de leurs bouche. Tandis que juste devant les escaliers, un autre encore plus gros se tenait, à lui seul, il bouchait le passage des escaliers, mesurant bien bon trois mètres de haut pour plus d'un mètre de largeur. Les trois survivantes se stoppèrent net. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elles. Remonter était inutile, mais impossible pour elles de passer par les escaliers. Sans perdre une seconde, Sarah lança une grenade flash dans le tas. Un silence, un flash, puis des abbats de monstre. Elle eut juste le temps de s'éloigner des escaliers d'où elle venait accompagnée par Ashley et June que les monstres restants s'approchaient déjà. Peut-être de la malchance, ou alors une grosse erreur. Mais le fait est que le petit groupe marchait en reculant. Elles étaient encerclées, devant elles, des dizaines de monstres, et derrière, un cul de sac donnant uniquement sur une fenêtre. Et se jeter dans le vide d'un étage n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

-Je vais en lancer une autre, restez bien derrière au cas où il en resterait ! Ordonna Sarah à ses deux amies.

Mais sonnant comme un cadeau du destin dans une situation aussi désespérée, des frappements se firent entendre à la fenêtre derrière elles.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 - Regroupement

Pendant ce temps, les retrouvailles étaient tendues du côté des garçons. Le gardien étant toujours à leurs trousses, ils ne pouvaient que courir à toute vitesse en direction du dortoir des filles qui n'était pas très loin. Assez proche pour être atteint en seulement quelques secondes, mais malheureusement la distance n'était pas suffisante pour semer le Gardien qui les suivait toujours de loin en s'approchant dangereusement. Ne perdant pas de temps, Kain se précipita sur la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir mais cette dernière était bien évidement verrouillée. De plus, avec l'avancée technologique, impossible de crocheter ou forcer la serrure, la plupart des verrouillages du lycée marchaient avec un digicode depuis peu, autant dire que la seule personne capable d'ouvrir cette porte n'était autre que June qui se trouvait enfermée dans sa chambre en ce moment même.

-C'est fermé bordel ! Cria Kain en donnant un coup de pied puissant mais inefficace sur la porte.

-Ecarte toi. Ordonna immédiatement Alan en pointant son pistolet sur la poignée de la porte.

-Arrête de vouloir tirer partout ! Répliqua Kain en écartant le pistolet.

-Le gardien arrive les mecs ! Enchaîna André. On n'a qu'à faire le tour et trouver une entrée, y a pas d'autre choix !

Sur la proposition d'André, les trois adolescents commencèrent à faire le tour du bâtiment. Rien de bien concluant à vrai dire, tous les possibles accés au rez-de-chaussée étaient condamnés, que ce soit par des portes fermées à double tour ou bien par des volets solidement abaissés. Pendant qu'ils courraient autour du bâtiment, Kain qui regardait en l'air s'arrêta net. Il avait visiblement trouvé leur porte d'entrée. Ou du moins, leur fenêtre d'entrée. Cette dernière se trouvait au premier étage, et c'était apparement la seule fenêtre qui n'était pas condamnée par des volets, bien que la vitre était fermée. Mais le rebord externe de la fenêtre était suffisament grand pour tenir à trois, et une fois en haut, ils pourraient trouver un moyen d'entrer. Que ce soit à coup de batte, de crosse ou de feu. De plus, en prenant appui sur la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée juste en dessous, elle était facilement accessible. C'est donc après avoir prévenu les deux autres d'un simple "On monte." qu'il pris un peu d'élan avant de courir droit vers le mur, venant poser son pied droit sur le rebord de la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée une fois celle-ci à portée pour finalement bondir dans une détente digne d'un basketteur. Un grand saut sûrement provoqué par l'adrénaline, mais le fait est qu'il agrippa le rebord de la fenêtre de sa main gauche. Suivi par sa main droite, puis le reste de son corps hissé par la seule force de ses bras pour finalement se tenir debout sur ce rebord de fenêtre. Faisant donc face l'intérieur du bâtiment, il en aperçu le même cauchemar que dans leur dortoir. Un abattoir, rien à dire de plus, ce simple mot décrivait parfaitement l'état des lieu.

-Bien joué, Kain ! S'exclama André émerveillé par une telle détente.

-Euh... Ouais, bien joué. Par contre dépêche toi de nous faire grimper la haut, le Gardien arrive ! Poursuivit Alan afin de ramener ses deux amis à la réalité.

Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, Kain se mit accroupis avant de venir tendre ses mains vers le bas afin de permettre à André et Alan de les attraper. C'était risqué, mais le Gardien se rapprochait de plus en plus et il n'aurait certainement pas le temps de les hisser un par un, alors il devait tenter de les faire monter les deux en même temps. Ce que André et Alan avaient l'air d'avoir compris puisqu'ils saisissèrent tous les deux en même temps une main de Kain chacun sans la moindre hésitation pendant que ce dernier tentait de les hisser de toutes ses forces. Mais le plus difficile pour lui était de garder son équilibre, en portant deux personnes au bout de chaque bras faisant dix centimètres d'écart en plus d'avoir deux morphologies différente, trouver son centre de gravité n'était pas chose aisée, surtout dans cette position. Malheureusement, malgré ses efforts, Kain ne parvint pas à trouver son équilibre et son corps commençait déjà à basculer vers l'avant. Pendant que le Gardien terminait sa marche et n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de les achever. Quelqu'un devait agir. Et vite. C'était soit monter et survivre, soit tomber et mourir. Et le quelqu'un qui finit par agir était André. Gardant son sang-froid, il attendait que le Gardien soit à une bonne distance pour lâcher Kain et poser son pied sur le visage du monstre avant qu'il n'ouvre sa bouche. C'était risqué, mais réussi. Profitant de cet appui improvisé, il bondit à son tour pour venir attraper le rebord de la fenêtre sur laquelle il se hissa pendant que Kain faisait grimper Alan après s'être stabilisé. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils étaient tous les trois en sécurité sur le rebord de la fenêtre, de cette hauteur ils avaient une bonne vue sur une partie du Lycée d'un calme terrifiant, laissant échapper quelques cris venant d'endroit difficilement identifiable par moment.

-C'était limite... Lâcha Kain en lâchant un long soupir.

-Ouais. Bien joué, André. Poursuivit Alan avant d'être interrompu par André frappant sur la vitre.

-Les filles sont la ! S'écria André en frappant de plus en plus fort dans le but d'attirer leur attention.

Les deux autres regardèrent alors par la fenêtre pour effectivement apercevoir Ashley, Sarah et June à l'intérieur. Bon timing, malgré que les adolescentes soient en mauvaise posture. Encerclées par un grand nombre de monstres, beaucoup trop pour être gérés à elles seules, en tout cas. Même si ce serait difficilement gérable même avec l'aide des trois autres de toute façon, pas le temps de réfléchir à ça. Il fallait seulement attirer leur attention pour le moment, et c'était réglé plutôt rapidement. Ashley et June étaient déjà tournées vers la fenêtre tandis que Sarah la regardait du coin de l'œil afin de garder les monstres dans son champ de vision en même temps. Un peu d'organisation s'imposait, et c'est Sarah qui lançait son plan improvisé, assumant finalement ses fonctions de leadeuse.

-La vitre est fermée à clé, Ashley tu devrais pouvoir la crocheter ! Cria Sarah pour donner ses ordres. Commence déjà à y aller, je lances la grenade dès que tu seras devant, tu devrais leur ouvrir avant que d'autres monstres n'arrivent !

Ashley se contenta d'acquiescer avant de courir vers la fenêtre qui n'était pas loin. Une fois devant cette dernière, elle ne pût retenir un sourire en voyant André et les autres pendant qu'elle glissait sa main dans ses cheveux pour en retirer une épingle. Pas le meilleur matériel de serrurier, mais tout de même suffisant. Au même moment, Sarah et June reculaient lentement jusqu'à ce que Sarah ne lance une de ses grenade flash qui fit effet dès qu'elle toucha le sol. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit dans un bruit sourd mêlé aux cris des monstres qui avaient déjà fondus instantannément. De leur côté de la fenêtre, les garçons regardaient la scène stupéfaits. Alan et Kain avaient déjà tué des monstres en se donnant du mal tandis qu'André était dès le début tombé nez à nez avec le Gardien qui était plutôt imposant comparé aux autres. Autant dire que les voir fondre comme de la glace avec un simple flash était une scène relativement choquante pour eux. De son côté, Ashley continuait son crochetage presque terminé avant d'être rejoint par les deux autres filles, Sarah restant dos à la fenêtre afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le couloir. Et en quelques secondes, le tour était joué. Mais au moment même où Ashley faisait pivoter la serrure pour déverrouiller la fenêtre, un monstre apparût dans le couloir depuis les escaliers. Il était différent de tous ceux vus précédement. Celui-ci n'avait plus rien d'humain. Une posture basse aux allures de fauve, des épaisses griffes sortant de ses pieds, mains et de sa "bouche" qui n'était même plus sur un visage. C'était plutôt une sorte de crinière faire de chair pourpre. Un monstre digne des films d'alien les plus terrifiants. Sarah eu juste le temps de prendre une grenade en main que le monstre courrait déjà dans sa direction à une vitesse surhumaine. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la lancer puisque sans perdre de temps, André donna un puissant coup de pied sur la fenêtre afin de l'ouvrir en grand avant de sauter par dessus les filles tout en armant sa batte pour asséner un coup de toute ses forces sur le monstre pendant qu'il retombait au sol. Inutile de dire que le crâne du monstre était dans un sale état après ce coup. Du sang avait même giclé jusqu'aux murs par la violence de ce coup et le monstre se trouvait déjà au sol sans même avoir le temps de se relever puisqu'André enchaîna avec un second coup à la simple vue d'un mouvement de la part du monstre. Il continuait ainsi pendant une dizaine de secondes, enchaînant de nombreux coups de batte sur le crâne du monstre jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne ressemble plus qu'à une bouillie.

-Ne gâche pas des précieuses munitions, comme dirait Kain. Lâcha André dans un faible rire après avoir repris son soufle.

-Tu fais des exploits. Répondit Kain en affichant un sourire en coin sur son visage.

-Il se passe quoi ici ?.. Demanda June en pleurs. Il y a... Des monstres partout... Donna et Eva se sont faites tuer...

-Donna... Et Eva... Lâcha André sur un ton attristé.

-On en sait pas plus que vous. Affirma Kain. Il y a un monstre pire que celui-ci dehors, c'est le Gardien, d'après André.

-Il a tué Steve sous mes yeux... Poursuivit André d'une voix pleine de culpabilité.

-Steve ? Non... Répondit Ashley les yeux larmoyants pendant qu'elle partit enlasser André.

-Au moins, on est presque tous réunis. Repris Kain. Quelqu'un sait où sont Brandon et Jack ?

-Jack est sûrement au dojo. Et vu le boucan il ne tardera sûrement pas à se montrer. Confirma Alan. Par contre Brandon... Personne ne sait jamais où est ce type.

-J'ai ma petite idée de l'endroit où Brandon peut être. Affirma Kain. Si quelqu'un veut venir avec moi, ce sera plus sûr à deux et on sera plus discrets qu'à six.

-Je viens. Répondit June d'une voix forte sans laisser quiconque parler.

-Je m'en doutais.. Poursuivit Kain. Vous autres attendez ici.

-Et pour Jack ? Demanda Ashley.

-Il sait ce qu'il fait, il viendra sûrement ici. Répondit Sarah. Et comme l'a dit Kain, mieux vaut éviter de se déplacer en troupeau, Jack sera plus discret que n'importe qui en étant seul.

-Vous avez sûrement raison. Poursuivit André en retirant la barre de métal placée au niveau de sa hanche pour venir la tendre à Kain accompagnée du Pistolet à clous. Prenez ça, ça vous sera sûrement utile. Le pistolet n'a plus de munitions mais vous trouverez sûrement des clous.

-Merci. Répondit Kain en prenant les armes. Evitez de vous faire remarquer, de votre côté. Si les monstres ne sont pas trop nombreux en dessous, on fera le ménage. Et au pire des cas, on se débrouillera pour les faire sortir.

Ceci dit, Kain et June commencèrent à marcher en direction des escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, laissant le reste du groupe à l'étage qui serait désormais le point de rencontre.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 - Séparation

De brèves retrouvailles, à peine regroupés, les voila déjà séparés. Dans l'unique but de se retrouver au complet plus tard, mais séparés quand même. Pendant qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Kain tendit le pistolet à clou à June d'une main en tenant fermement la barre dans sa main gauche pendant que June prenait l'arme.

-Tu sais viser, j'espère. Demanda Kain.

-Je sais pas... Répondit June.

-On s'en fout, tant que tu gaspilles pas les munitions. Poursuivit Kain. N'hésite pas à récupérer tous les clous que tu verras, on n'en aura jamais trop.

Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, Kain et June s'adossèrent au mur des escaliers pour ne pas se faire surprendre par un monstre tandis que Kain regardait l'ensemble de la zone discrètement. Bizarrement, aucun monstre à l'horizon. Sûrement de la chance, mais tout de même bizarre. Ils auraient fait leur travail et seraient partis aussitôt ? Mais par où ?.. Pas de temps à perdre à se poser des questions, Kain passa le premier, se montrant dans le couloir en restant sur ses gardes, prêt à frapper sur la première chose hormis June qui arriverait à sa portée. Mais heureusement, rien ne se montra. Pas le moindre petit monstre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se plaça dos à la porte d'entrée du dortoir, faisant signe à June que la voix est libre avant que cette dernière ne traverse le couloir jusqu'à la porte.

-C'est plutôt calme. Chuchota Kain. Mais on devrait quand même éviter de faire du bruit, c'est bizarre.

-La porte s'ouvre avec un digicode. Je peux l'ouvrir rapidement et sans bruit. Affirma June.

-Je comptes sur toi. Répondit Kain en adressant un sourire à son amie.

La courte discussion terminée, June sortit un cable usb de sa poche pour brancher un côté à son téléphone et l'autre au système de verrouillage de la porte. Une fois la connexion faite, on pouvait entendre les légères vibrations faites par ses touches résonner faiblement dans le silence total du lieu. Enfin... Le silence ne dura pas longtemps puisque soudainement, un bruit assourdissant semblable aux boules de démolission frappant un mur se fit entendre au bout du couloir. Et le bruit était bien en rapport avec ce qui se passait. Kain tourna juste la tête vers l'origine du bruit qu'il vit un monstre obèse haut de trois mètres sortir d'un mur derrière lequel se trouvait une chambre du rez-de-chaussée. A l'écoute des bruits derrière, le monstre n'était pas seul, mais par chance ce dernier bloquait la trou, empêchant les monstres derrière de sortir. C'était un bon point, mais ce monstre n'aurait aucune difficulté à aggrandir le trou pour passer. La survie des deux jeunes ne tenait qu'au talent de la hackeuse.

-Putain ! Dépêche toi, June ! S'écria Kain en armant sa barre.

-Ils ont changés le code ! Mais j'y suis presque ! Répondit June d'un ton affôlé.

-C'est pas cette barre pourrit qui pourra buter ce monstre ! Poursuivit Kain.

Un silence en guise de réponse, Kain repris ses esprits en pensant que June avait besoin de calme. Le hacking, c'est quelque chose de réfléchit, pas précipité mais en vue de la situation, difficile de garder son sang froid. En tout cas, June avait l'air d'y arriver, alors l'adolescent se contenta de prendre sur lui et d'encaisser ce stress afin de ne pas déconcentrer June. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, le monstre démolisseur avait déjà détruis le mur, suffisament pour que les monstres plus petits parviennent à passer. Ils étaient seulement au nombre de cinq, cinq monstres basiques, ceux qui ont encore presque tout d'humain, si on oublie la langue qui pend de leurs bouches. Si on classait les monstres par dangerosité, ceux-ci seraient sans aucun doute tout en bas de l'échelle. Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'ils ont plus de caractéristiques humains que les autres, alors avec un peu de réflexion, on peut même savoir quel monstre était qui avant de muter. Ça pourrait être un motif d'hésitation, mais Kain fit le calcul vite fait. C'est soit eux, soit June. Bon... De toute façon, vu comment c'est parti, ils étaient bon pour en tuer en masse, de ce genre de monstre. Alors autant commencer la boucherie maintenant.

-Je m'occupe des petits. Lâcha Kain tout en serrant sa barre en métal. Par contre tu dois ouvrir cette porte avant que le gros arrive, je pourrais pas le buter.

Sans laisser le temps à June de dire quoi que ce soit, Kain s'avançait déjà vers les monstres, son arme qu'il tenait dans la main gauche tendue en diagonale vers le sol prêt à frapper. Des monstres comme ça, il en avait déjà tué sans armes, alors avec une arme, ce serait encore plus simple, aussi faible soit-elle. Et ça permettra à June de gagner du temps. Pas le temps de cogiter, le premier des cinq monstres à passer à l'abbatoir était déjà à quelques pas de Kain. Sans perdre de temps, ce dernier envoya son arme à toute vitesse d'un coup horizontal dans le cou du monstre. Une force écrasante qui brisa les vertèbres du monstres tout en le propulsant violement contre le mur de droite, laissant le corps presque inerte du monstre glisser jusqu'au sol. Pas de place au risque, Kain planta sa barre en métal dans la tempe du monstre tout de suite après l'avoir mis au sol afin de s'assurer que ce dernier ne bougera plus. Pas le temps de souffler ni de récupérer son arme, le suivant était déjà la et prêt à attaquer Kain. Ce dernier s'abaissa avant d'attraper le bras du monstre avec sa main gauche puis son épaule avec sa main droite avant de pivoter sur lui même en entraînant le monstre dans son mouvement puis, une fois près du mur, il cogna la tête de ce dernier à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement embrocher sa tête sur la barre en métal maintenue en biais par le monstre tué précédement. Celui-ci mourrût sur le coup, son corps glissait lentement le long de la barre tandis que deux autres arrivaient déjà.

-T'en est où, June ? S'écria Kain.

-J'ai presque finie ! Répondit June.

Avouons que ça fait déjà un petit moment qu'elle dit avoir bientôt finie, mais elle est excusée tant que le monstre le plus dangereux n'arrive pas. Profitant du peu de temps d'ouverture, Kain agrippa son arme, la délogeant sans difficulté des deux crânes qui étaient empalés dessus. Sans prendre le temps de viser, il se contenta de planter. Son arme se logea dans le thorax du monstre le plus proche, rien de suffisant pour le tuer cependant. Voyant l'autre monstre faire le tour pour sûrement l'attaquer par derrière, Kain fit un simple croche-patte au monstre au bout de son arme pour le faire tomber lourdement au sol en tenant sa barre pour qu'elle se retire pendant la chute. A peine retirée, il donna un coup en arrière à toute vitesse, venant transpercer l'œil du second monstre au moment ou l'autre tomba au sol. Un troisième d'éliminé. Et tout de suite après, il amena sa barre vers le monstre au sol, venant la loger dans la bouche de ce dernier. Et de quatre.

-J'ai finie ! Cria June au loin.

-J'arrives ! Répondit Kain en reculant de trois pas en détournant rapidement le regard.

Faute d'inattention cruciale pour le monstre qui bondit sur Kain sans perdre une seconde. L'adolescent eut à peine le temps de poser son regard devant lui que le monstre le renversait lourdement en arrière en venant mordre violement l'épaule du jeune. Le sang ne tarda pas à se montrer et s'écoulait rapidement. Par réflèxe, Kain agrippa fortement le cou du monstre, le serrant fortement pendant qu'il se faisait mordre. C'était le début d'un combat de résistance. En quelques secondes, le monstre commençait à vaciller, Kain saisit immédiatement l'ouverture pour envoyer son crâne fortement contre le mur à sa gauche, une fois. Deux fois. Puis une troisième qui l'acheva. Pas même le temps de regarder le corps tomber au sol, Kain partit immédiatement rejoindre June à l'extérieur, fermant rapidement la porte derrière lui. Trois pas en arrière pour bien prendre une distance face à la porte, Kain posa sa main sur son épaule ensanglantée en prenant une grande inspiration sous le regard inquiet de June avant de se mettre à rire.

-Ce truc croyait vraiment nous buter ? S'exclama Kain sur un ton moqueur. Tu vas faire comment, maintenant ?!

Amusement de courte durée, puisque la porte vola en éclat tout comme le mur quelques instants plus tôts. Vu la force de ce genre de monstre, mieux vaut ne pas se faire attraper par eux, sinon c'est la mort assurée. A la vue du trou béant qui remplaçait la porte, Kain stoppa son rire d'un seul coup, lançant un regard à June. Le genre de regard qui veut dire "On cours." rien de plus, rien de moins. Lancés immédiatement dans une course à toute vitesse, les deux se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment principal du lycée. Lieu atteint en quelques secondes à peine mais qui les força à faire une pause dans leur course. Juste devant eux, étalés au sol à à peine quelques mètres, un corps était allongé sans tête. Kain s'en approchait lentement après avoir vu un objet briller à moitié écrasé par le cadavre. Arrivé devant le corps, il s'accroupis pour prendre le temps de l'identifier. Il s'agissait bien évidement de Steve, la même personne que André avait vue se faire tuer par le Gardien. Décalant le bras de ce dernier, Kain mis la main sur l'objet qui brillait. Il s'agissait d'un trousseau de clé. Celui du Gardien. Steve avait sûrement du lui voler avant qu'il ne se change en monstre. Ou alors, le Gardien le lui avait donné ? Vu la réputation terrifiante qui le suivait, c'était sûrement chose impossible, mais de toute façon, impossible de le savoir.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda June en regardant derrière elle pour surveiller le monstre qui les suivait dangereusement.

-Le trousseau de clés du Gardien. Affirma Kain. Ça va sûrement être utile.

-Ça ne le sera pas si on meurs ici. Rappela June. On doit se dépêcher.

-Ça va... Ce monstre est fort mais lent. Poursuivit Kain.

-Et lui alors ? S'écria June en pointant son doigt vers le monstre.

Kain pris rapidement le trousseau de clés avant de se redresser pour regarder dans la direction indiquée par June. Derrière le monstre obèse, un second monstre un peu plus rapide se monstra. Monstre que Kain connaissait bien. C'était le Gardien. Ce dernier s'approchait plus rapidement et plus dangereusement que l'autre monstre. Il s'approchait d'un pas lourd tel un démon, les bras légèrement écartés et la tête basse. N'importe qui comprendrait que c'est le genre de monstre qui veut juste tuer. Et qu'il peut le faire sans difficultés. Restant immobile cinq secondes, Kain fini par se tourner vers June.

-Putain, c'est le Gardien. Affirma Kain.

-Ce truc ?! S'étonna June.

-Ecoute moi bien, June. Enchaîna Kain. Diriges toi jusqu'aux terrains de Basket. Sur le mur du bâtiment principal, il y a une porte protégée par un digicode qui mène au sous-sol. Vas l'ouvrir, ferme derrière toi et ouvre uniquement si tu entend ma voix, compris ?

-Mais... Et toi ? Demanda June. Tu peux pas les battre les deux avec une simple barre !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je gère ! Affirma Kain.

-Pas besoin de se battre, on est plus rapide qu'eux ! Répondit June.

-On doit se débarasser d'eux, ils restent dangereux. Termina Kain.

Sous l'insistance de son ami, June n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Elle lança un simple "T'as pas intérêt à mourir !" avant de prendre le chemin décrit par Kain. Ce dernier la regarda du coin de l'œil jusqu'à qu'elle quitte son champ de vision avant de fixer les deux monstres en face de lui. Le menton baissé, barre de métal en main, il était prêt à éliminer ces deux dangers. Pendant que ses ennemis approchaient lentement, Kain monta les escaliers pour atteindre la plateforme du bâtiment principal, puis posa un pied sur la barrière de sécurité face aux monstres en maintenant fermement son arme avec ses deux mains, prêt à sauter. Le plan était simple, une fois les monstres à portée, il n'aura qu'à sauter pour être à la hauteur de leurs têtes. A ce moment la, il n'aura qu'à planter son arme dans le crâne du monstre le plus près. Et pour le second, la tactique favorite du jeune : l'Improvisation.

-A nous trois, les mecs. Lança Kain.

Un pas... Deux pas... Trois pas... Quatre et Cinq. Les monstres étant à une bonne distance, Kain pris appui sur son pied posé sur la barrière pour s'élever avant de sauter le plus haut possible. Hauteur suffisante pour pouvoir atteindre ses adversaires, il s'élançait à toute vitesse dans les airs vers le plus proche qui était celui ayant détruit déjà deux murs. Sa barre tenue dans ses deux mains, placée à gauche de sa tête était prête à se planter dans l'œil du monstre dès qu'il serait à portée. De toute façon, à partir de maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. Tentant sûrement d'attraper sa proie, le monstre leva sa main droite vers Kain qui frappa dans son bras avec ses avant bras dans l'unique but de corriger sa trajectoire. Danger esquivé, ennemi à portée, il conclut son saut en plantant la barre en métal dans l'œil du monstre, aidé par la vitesse du saut, cette dernière pénétra le crâne sans difficulté. De plus, la carrure du monstre permit d'amortir la chute de Kain qui parvint à atteindre le sol sans le moindre dégat. Fixant le Gardien, il se redresse lentement en glissant sa main le long de la barre en métal plantée dans l'œil du monstre obèse avant de la retirer subitement d'un mouvement du bras gauche.

-C'est un 1vs1, maintenant.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 - Kain contre le Gardien

L'un des combats les plus dangereux de cette nuit approchait. C'était peut-être même le plus dangereux. Le plus imposant de tous les monstres rencontrés jusqu'ici se tenait juste en face de Kain. Avançant d'un pas lent vers l'adolescent qui était déjà prêt à l'affronter. Certes il avait déjà croisé des monstres d'une taille ou d'une masse beaucoup plus imposante, mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus intimidant. On pouvait presque voir son aura pleine de violence émaner de son corps. Face à la carrure de ce monstre, le mètre soixante-seize de Kain ne faisait clairement pas le poid. Sous sa forme humaine, le Gardien mesurait déjà environ deux mètres et dans son état actuel, il les dépassait largement. En levant les mains, Kain n'atteindrait même pas le visage du monstre. Mais du côté de l'adolescent émergeait aussi une certaine forme d'intimidation. La carrure ne fait pas le combattant, tout est mental alors avec une grande volonté, n'importe qui peut battre quelqu'un de bien plus fort. Et en tant qu'ami de Pablo Jack, Kain était bien placé pour savoir ça, le champion de Kendo du lycée ne mesurait qu'un mètre soixante-trois. En fait, rien qu'en voyant le regard de Kain, on pouvait se rendre compte que sa volonté de protéger ses amis surpassait largement la frénésie meurtrière du Gardien. Mais étais-ce suffisant ?

Les deux marchaient l'un vers l'autre, Monstre et Humain avaient tout deux posés leurs regards dans celui de l'ennemi juste en face. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leur combat ultime ne commence. Du côté de Kain, le Gardien était le monstre le plus menaçant qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'ici. Et du côté du Gardien, Kain était le seul humain à avoir choisi la confrontation face à lui. Des gens étaient forcément en train de tenter de survivre partout dans le lycée en ce moment même. Mais ici, ce un contre un juste en face du bâtiment principal était certainement la confrontation la plus importante actuellement. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le premier assaut de cette confrontation ultime était déjà lancé par Kain. Ça ne sert à rien d'hésiter, il faut juste attaquer. C'est la seule chose à laquelle pensa l'adolescent quand il se mit à courir vers le Gardien, venant placer son pied droit au sol du côté gauche du monstre une fois celui-ci à portée pour venir prendre appui dessus, lui causant une accélération soudaine digne d'un déplacement instantanné tout en venant donner un violent coup dans le tibia du Gardien grâce à sa barre en métal.

Le coup causa un faible mouvement de recul au monstre qui tituba quelques secondes lors de l'impact à cause de la violence du coup. Sur cette attaque, le jeune venait de repousser les limites de son propre corps, l'impact était si violent qu'une jambe humaine se serait certainement détâchée sous la puissance de la force de la barre. Inutile de parler du contrecoup qui traversa le bras de Kain dans une immense douleur du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule. Rien d'handicapant cependant, sous le feu de l'action la douleur ne persista pas une seconde et l'adolescent parvint facilement à garder son self-control pour ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées, enchaînant une rotation sur le côté après son coup afin de passer derrière son ennemi en évitant au passage un coup horizontal de la part de ce dernier. C'est dans une concentration extrême dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve auparavant qu'il enchaînait les coups sans s'arrêter une seconde. Les coups s'enchaînaient dans les deux camps tel un combat de samouraï accompagnés des bruits d'impacts de la barre de métal contre le corps du Gardien ainsi que ses bras lorsque celui-ci tentait d'attaquer. En quelques secondes Kain avait déjà trouvé son rythme d'attaques, alternant entre coups, parade et esquive tout en se déplaçant autour du Gardien. Le rythme était bon jusqua ce que le monstre ne trouve une ouverture entre deux assauts pour attaquer. Un rugissement infernal, le léger son de la vitesse du bras du Gardien fendant l'air, puis un impact. Le force et la vitesse du Gardien étaient tellement surhumains que Kain eut l'impression de se faire heurter par un camion élancé à toute vitesse.

Malheureusement, la douleur commençait à peine. La puissance du coup venait de propulser l'étudiant en arrière dans une vitesse hallucinante, jusqu'à être ralenti par son épaule gauche qui heurta la dernière marche des escaliers menant au bâtiment principal, avant de retomber juste devant l'entrée pour glisser douloureusement jusqu'à environ deux mètres à l'intérieur. Dans une douleur incommensurable, l'adolescent se releva difficilement pour s'avancer vers la sortie en titubant, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. La douleur était présente dans son corps entier, il tenait à peine debout quand il toussa tout en laissant échapper quelques gouttes de sang de sa bouche. Une fois dehors, il observa les dégats sur son corps en quelques secondes : les deux impacts avaient certainement causés de lourds dégats interne, les griffes du monstre l'avaient profondément entaillé au côté gauche de sa cage thoracique, et pire que tout, son bras gauche était à la limite de l'inconscience. La majorité des gens préfèreraient perdre l'usage du bras gauche plutôt que du droit... Mais pas un gaucher. Surtout quand ce gaucher est le seul doué pour escalader des bâtiments. Et comme prouvé précédemnt dans le dortoir des filles, dans ce genre de situation, la hauteur, c'est la sécurité. La hauteur...

Une idée venait d'émerger des pensées de l'étudiant. Il leva légèrement la tête pour observer le haut du bâtiment principal et le plan se forma instantannément. Depuis quelques semaines, il y avait des rénovations sur le haut de la facade avant du bâtiment principal. Et bien entendu, travaux en hauteur est égal à échafaudages. Mais malheureusement, dans le cas actuel les échafaudages n'étaient pas posés depuis le sol mais fixé au mur et accessible depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment et faire tout ce trajet reviendrait indéniablement à attirer le monstre à l'intérieur, auquel cas le plan serait inutile. Eh bien... Kain allait devoir grimper. Peut-être pour la dernière fois. Dans un soupir, il posa son pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre la plus proche pour venir s'élancer vers celle juste au dessus, ainsi de suite jusqu'à arriver à une fenêtre juste en dessous de son objectif. Cette fenêtre donnaît sur un couloir du Lycée... Couloir dans lequel un monstre comme celui tué précédement par André courrait à toute vitesse en direction de Kain. Par réflèxe, ce dernier s'abaissa rapidement juste avant que le monstre n'atteigne la fenêtre qu'il brisa avec son crâne sans la moindre difficulté, emporté à l'extérieur par son élan. Le monstre vola juste au dessus de Kain, accompagné d'innombrables débris de verre jusqu'à ce que le tout ne s'écrase au sol quelques mètres plus bas. Baissant la tête pour observer les dégats, Kain remarqua le Gardien, debout immobile, la tête relevée en train de le fixer. Visiblement, il n'était pas dérangé par la quinzaine de morceaux de verres plantés sur son corps. Quant au monstre qui venait de se défenêstrer, il gisait au sol, empalé lui aussi par une quinzaine de morceaux de verres tandis qu'il bougeait encore légèrement en agonie.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Kain poursuivit son escalade difficile sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait en bas. En fait, il arrêta d'arrêter la scène dix secondes avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. En effet, un groupe de trois étudiants venaient de sortir du bâtiment par le trou béant où était censé se trouver la porte. Il était composé de Pauline et Caitlin Allen, deux soeurs mesurant chacune un mètre soixante-sept, les deux avaient les yeux noisette tandis que la première était brûne, et la deuxième chataîne. Le garçon qui les accompagnaient était Hector Waltz, le genre de lycéen populaire haut d'un mètre quatre vingt, toujours bien habillé, yeux verts, cheveux chataîns clairs bien coiffés en toute circonstance. Malheureusement, leur bain d'air frais fut de courte durée. Ils marchaient vers les escaliers avant de remarquer le Gardien qui se trouvait juste à leur gauche. En fait, le Gardien les remarqua le premier, et son instinct meurtrier ne perdit pas de temps. Les trois survivants eurent juste le temps de tourner la tête vers les bruits de pas que le monstre était déjà la, à un pas d'eux et le bras droit déjà élancé prêt à embrocher Caitlin. Cette dernière eu la sensation que le temps s'arrêtait alors que les griffes du Gardien l'approchaient. Et il se stoppa littéralement lorsqu'elle vit sa soeur. De dos. Devant elle. Un silence horrifique détruit par le bruit du bras droit du monstre embrochant la poitrine de la brune. Cette dernière cracha du sang dans la bouche tandis que le sang s'écoulait abondament de sa poitrine alors quelle vint attraper le bras du monstre en tournant le regard vers son ami.

-Fu...Fuyez... Lacha-t-elle difficilement comme si chaque syllabe lui provoquait une immense douleur.

Aucun des deux n'eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Le Gardien ne pris même pas la peine de retirer son bras du corps de l'adolescente, il brandis seulement son bras gauche pour venir immédiatement donner un coup horizontal du bout des griffes. Le coup ne fit pas un bruit. Les deux survivants n'entendirent que les griffes fendre l'air. Pourtant trois lignes venaient d'apparaître sur le visage de la brune. Le monstre venait simplement d'entailler profondément le visage de la jeune au niveau du front, du nez et de la bouche dans une immense dextérité réservée aux plus grands tueurs en série. Le sang commençait à couler abondament du visage de la brune qui était morte sur le coup. Une fois son travail achevé, le Gardien retira immédiatement son bras de la poitrine de la fille pour la laisser s'écrouler lourdement au sol avant d'être rejoint par sa soeur dans la seconde. Le corps de sa soeur étendu devant elle, la survivante tomba à genoux, tandis que les larmes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux.

-Caitlin, faut qu'on bouge ! S'écria Hector tandis qu'il acourrait vers son amie.

Trop lent, encore une fois. A peine eut-elle le temps de se mettre à genoux et de verser ses premières larmes que le Gardien donna un coup de griffes de haut en bas de sa main droite. Pour la soeur restante, les griffures étaient verticales, une le long de chaque oeil et la troisième était au milieu de son visage. Tout comme sa soeur, le coup la tua instantannément, laissant son corps immobile trois secondes avant qu'il vienne s'écrouler sur celui de sa soeur sous le regard impuissant et choqué du Lycéen. En quelques secondes, leur survie jusqu'ici venait d'être réduite à néant par un seul monstre. Le dernier survivant du groupe tituba trois secondes tandis que sa vue se troublait jusqu'à se mettre au point sur le monstre qui s'approchait déjà de lui, prêt à en finir. Sous la rage, il serra fortement sa main droite dans laquelle il tenait un couteau de boucher. Une haine incommensurable traversait tout son être, envers ce monstre et envers lui même de ne pas avoir bougé d'un centimètre à cause de la peur. Dans un cri de toutes ses forces, il posa fortement son pied gauche en avant, venant prendre appui dessus pour s'élancer à toute vitesse vers le monstre qui venait de tuer les deux soeurs.

Il était à deux doigts d'atteindre sa cible, même si celle ci aurait sûrement pu tuer l'humain bien avant. Personne ne le saura puisqu'avant qu'un des deux n'atteigne l'autre, leur confrontation fût interrompue. Par un morceau de métal tombant lourdement au sol devant eux dans un bruit infernal. L'étudiant eu juste le temps de lever la tête vers le ciel pour appercevoir une pluie de barres métaliques accompagné de quelques plateformes en bois. Le tout heurta le sol dans un boucan infernal, mettant irrémédiablement fin à la confrontation. Son attaque terminée, Kain remarqua son erreur trop tard. A la seconde même où il regarda le sol par la fenêtre de l'étage pendant la chute de l'échafaudages, il regrettait déjà son action. Sans perdre de temps, il descendi rapidement tous les étages qui le séparait de la sortie du bâtiment principal, observant la scène horrifique dès le premier pas dehors. Hector était debout, tenant difficilement son équilibre alors que trois barres métalliques étaient plantées dans ton torse, ressortant dans son dos accompagnés d'une marre de sang. L'étudiant titubait en poussant difficilement des gémissements de douleurs sortant de sa gorge, ne réalisant pas ce qui venait d'arriver, il tourna lentement la tête vers Kain après avoir entendu des bruits de pas derrière lui pour fixer son bourreau d'un regard incompréhensif et agonisant. Du côté du gardien, ce dernier était charcuté au sol, des barres métalliques étaient plantées partout sur son corps, il était visiblement mort.

-He...Hector... Lâcha Kain d'une voix culpabilisante.

-Kain... Répondit l'étudiant agonisant debout.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu foutait ici ?! S'écria Kain.

-On... Revenait de la cuisine... Répondit Hector d'une voix vide. Ce monstre... A tué Pauline... Et Caitlin en... Quelques secondes...

Kain n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il suivit simplement le regard de Hector qui montrait l'emplacement des deux soeurs décédées l'une sur l'autre avant de voir du mouvement devant lui. Le Gardien se relevait difficilement, une dizaine de barres métalliques étaient plantées partout dans son corps et ça ne l'avait même pas mis au tapis. L'embuscade de Kain avait condamnée Hector, et sa cible principale était juste un peu affaiblis. C'était trop pour Kain, il fixait le Gardien se redresser tandis que des larmes coulaient abondament de son œil droit. Pas question de battre en retraite après ça. Il venait de tuer Hector avec son plan, alors il fallait en finir avec le Gardien immédiatement. Pendant que Kain commençait à s'approcher, Hector lui tendis son couteau de boucher en fixant Kain alors qu'il pleurait de toutes ses forces restantes.

-Il les a tué... Toutes les deux. Dit difficilement Hector en pleurs. S'il te plait Kain... Crève ce fils de pute !

Kain ne dit pas un mot, il pris simplement l'arme sur son passage de sa main droite sans s'arrêter une seconde. Sa tête était basse, les yeux étaient rivés sur le Gardien tel un Lion fixant sa proie. Les barres mettaliques traversant son corps donnaient une allure encore plus menaçante au Gardien mais ça ne changeait rien pour Kain. Il allait le tuer. Définitivement. Les deux s'approchaient l'un de l'autre comme précédemment, mais cette fois, l'un des deux allait mourir dès le premier assaut. Assaut donné immédiatement par le Gardien qui donna un coup horizontal à toute vitesse une fois devant Kain. Cependant, l'adolescent esquiva le coup en s'abaissant, avant de venir rapidement planter sa barre en métal dans le tibia de son ennemi. L'arme traversa facilement la jambe du monstre, ressortant de l'autre côté ce qui permis à Kain d'enchaîner son assaut en utilisant toute sa haine. Il garda sa main gauche sur l'arme en venant saisir l'autre côté grâce à sa main droite avant de pousser brusquement son bras gauche en avant et d'attirer son bras gauche vers lui, créant un movement circulaire dans l'os du monstre qui se brisa en deux instantannément, causant la chute de ce dernier.

Le Gardien était allongé au sol, le haut de son corps étant surélevé grâce aux nombreuses barres métalliques le traversant de part et autres. Une fois l'ennemi à terre, Kain serra le couteau de boucher dans sa main droite avant de donner un coup sur l'arrière du crâne du monstre. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis un nombre incalculable. Le sang du Gardien giclait de partout à chaque coup de Kain qui se stoppa après son vingtième coup. C'était enfin fini, le Gardien était définitivement mort. De son côté, Hector avait résisté face à la mort jusqu'ici. Après que Kain donna le coup fatidique, il afficha un sourire satisfait avant de tituber une dernière fois. Sa vue floue fit une fondue au noir alors que son corps tombait lourdement en arrière jusqu'a atteindre lourdement le sol accompagné du bruit mettalique des barres dans son torse et au sol. C'était fini pour lui aussi.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 - Brandon

Une cour dévastée envahie de barres en métals, de planches et plein d'autres éléments venant de l'échaffaudage installé en hauteur jusqu'ici. Sans les trois cadavres de personnes qu'il connaissait bien et celui d'un immense monstre qui n'était autre que le gardien, ce décor aurait pu être un peu plus supportable pour Kain. Mais ce cauchemar n'était visiblement pas prêt de se finir, il venait de tuer l'un des monstres les plus menacants du Lycée, mais deux sœurs étaient mortes des mains de ce monstre alors que l'étudiant préparait son piège, et un autre étudiant était mort par ce même piège... D'ailleurs, Kain qui venait de se redresser après avoir achevé le monstre gardait une tête basse tandis qu'il fixait Hector s'écrouler lourdement au sol. Son regard enragé d'il y a quelques secondes venait instantannément de se vider de toute haine, même la tristesse n'était pas suffisante comme émotion. Il se sentait juste... Vide. Alors que Hector atteignait lourdement le sol, Kain réussi à apercevoir brièvement le sourire au coin des lèvres de ce dernier. Un sourire qu'il ne réussit pas à comprendre. Ses amies étaient mortes, et lui aussi, alors pourquoi sourire ? C'était évidement trop difficile à comprendre pour Kain actuellement. Et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre étant donné que June l'attendait... Seule. Même pas le temps d'amener les cadavres ailleurs, ce serait de toute façon impossible de le faire pour chaque victime. Alors c'est sans perdre plus de temps que Kain bloqua la barre en métal au niveau de sa hanche tout en gardant le couteau de boucher en main avant de se diriger vers l'emplacement qu'il avait indiqué à June plus tôt.

Il fallut seulement quelques secondes à Kain pour atteindre la porte que June avait normalement ouverte. Le chemin s'était passé sans la moindre difficulté, c'était plutôt calme par ici, et tout ce qu'espérait Kain, c'est que tout était aussi calme quand June s'était rendue au même endroit avant qu'il n'affronte le monstre. Et la réponse se trouvait juste derrière la porte devant laquelle il venait de s'arrêter pour venir donner trois léger coups de poings dessus en appelant June. Une seconde passa et... C'est tout. La fille ne perdit pas de temps et avait déjà ouvert la porte en disant à Kain d'entrer, ce qu'il fit immédiatement avant que June ne referme la porte derrière eux. Les voila donc dans une grande pièce sombre, éclairée par la faible lumière produite par un néon qui donnait déjà des signes de fin de vie en clignotant par moment, plongeant Kain et June dans des ténèbres de quelques secondes plusieurs fois. Rien de rassurant, mais c'est ps comme si ils étaient dans un jeu pourrit où tout le monde vient mourir dans les sous-sols. A part Brandon, il ne devait y avoir sûrement aucun signe de vie dans le coin. C'est donc sans perdre plus de temps que Kain entama une marche vers une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce pour ouvrir cette dernière et entrer dans le couloir sur lequel la porte donnait, suivi de près par June. Bien qu'il avançait d'une marche assurée, Kain n'avait en réalité aucune idée d'où il allait, il savait que Brandon était quelque part dans ces sous-sols, mais sans savoir où précisément, ni comment s'y rendre. Chaque pas dans ce couloir les enfonçaient de plus en plus dans les ténèbres, les néons marchaient de moins en moins, voire pas du tout et certains étaient même absent. Alors avant d'être plongés dans les ténèbres et de prendre le risque de se perdre encore plus, Kain passa simplement son bras gauche derrière le dos de June pour la garder près de lui alors que sa main droite était posée sur le mur à côté de lui, longeant ce dernier à chaque pas pour se repérer au maximum.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ici, Brandon ? Demanda June d'une voix basse et peu rassurée.

-J'en sais rien. Répondit Kain. Je suis sûr que même lui il sait pas pourquoi il vient ici, mais il y est tout le temps.

-Il se cache peut-être ici pour me tromper... Lâcha June à elle même.

-Te tromper ? Demanda Kain entre deux faibles rires. Il va te tromper avec quoi, la ? Un de ces monstres ?... Dégueulasse.

Un dernier long couloir plongé entièrement dans les ténèbres les séparait d'une dernière porte. Les deux amis traversèrent donc ce couloir d'un pas lent dans le but d'atteindre cette porte avant de l'ouvrir pour voir la pièce qui se cachait derrière. Une salle extrêmement grande, ronde où tout les néons marchaient parfaitement, c'est à croire que cette salle était la seule de tout le sous-sol à être entretenue. Et au centre de la salle, il y avait un profond trou rond entouré par des grilles montant jusqu'au plafond, laissant seulement une petite entrée suffisante pour qu'on puisse y passer. Kain balayait son regard dans la pièce avant d'y faire quelques pas, criant ensuite le prénom de Brandon, le son de sa voix faisant écho dans toute la salle. Seulement quelques secondes de silence suivirent la voix de Kain avant que des bruits de pas grimpant à l'échelle devant eux ne vienne briser le silence et, comme poussée par un instinct de survie, June pointa son pistolet à clous vers l'échelle, sans la dizaine de clous qu'elle avait trouvée en attendant Kain, cet acte aurait été totalement inutile, mais maintenant qu'il était chargé, son pistolet pourrait s'avérer très efficace. Mais ce sera pas pour tout de suite, vu que la personne qui montait l'échelle n'était autre que Brandon lui même, qui s'arrêta à mi-chemin de son escalade pour venir fixer June puis Kain d'un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

-June ? Kain ? Questionna Brandon. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

-Je paris que t'as aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe. Et tu me croiras jamais ! S'exclama Kain.

-Bah... Accouche. Répondit Brandon d'une voix intriguée.

-Y a une invasion de monstres dans le Lycée ! S'écria Kain. Tout le monde est en train de mourir !

-Ça va pas du tout, toi. Et toi tu lui dis rien ? Lança Brandon en fixant June.

-C'est la vérité, Brandon ! Répondit June. Il y a des monstres qui tuent tout le monde !

Sans que Brandon n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, un violent cri venait de se faire entendre au dessus du plafond, légèrement étouffé par la distance, suivi d'une frappe énorme causant un léger tremblement résonnant dans toute la salle. Puis une autre frappe suivit au bout de quelques secondes d'une troisième avant un long moment de calme. Les trois étudiants levèrent donc la tête en direction du plafond, bien que cette action était inutile étant donné qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir à travers la matière. Mais aucun ne parlait, Kain dirigea son regard vers June avant de fixer Brandon qui étaient tout deux silencieux. Vu la force des frappes au dessus, ce monstre était probablement l'un de ces monstres obèses, mais celui-ci était nettement plus puissant que tous ceux rencontrés jusqu'ici et avec les lourds tremblements qu'il a causé, il pourrait détruire le plafond sans la moindre difficulté. Bien entendu, ne voulant pas se retrouver dans un sous-sol accompagné d'un monstre peut-être plus fort que le Gardien, Kain cria immédiatement pour ordonner à Brandon de remonter... Mais trop tard. Un troisième tremblement se fit entendre, différent des deux précédents. Celui-ci ressemblait pas à une frappe mais à une masse extrêmement lourde quittant subitement le sol, probablement un saut, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Et c'était exactement ça, Brandon n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus sur l'échelle qu'un bruit assourdissant venant d'au dessus parcourrut toute la salle dans un tremblement si fort que l'échelle sur laquelle était posé Brandon céda immédiatement, bloquant l'adolescent dans le trou au milieu de la salle. Mais l'échelle n'était pas la seule chose à avoir cédé, il y avait autre chose qui venait de se faire démolir... Le plafond ! De lourds débris de fondation accompagnés de bureaux et de chaises tombaient tout autour de Brandon dans le creux de la salle où il se trouvait, avant qu'autre chose d'encore plus imposant ne tombe juste devant lui. Un monstre, plus imposant que les plus gros des monstres croisés jusqu'ici, et plus menaçant que le Gardien, témoignant en plus de ça d'une grande agilité puisque dans cette chuté de plusieurs mètres, ce monstre était tombé sur ses deux jambes comme si il avait fait un simple saut de quelques centimètres. Il était bien plus grand que le Gardien, sa taille avoisinait les trois mètres, il n'avait aucune griffe mais ses bras étaient longs d'au moins deux mètres tout en étant assez gros pour détruire un mur sans difficulté, un autre détail notable était l'ouverture ressemblant à une bouche allant du haut de son cou jusqu'au bas de son torse et contrairement aux autres monstres croisés jusqu'ici, il était reconnaissable pas à des éléments comme des tatouages ou des piercings, mais bel et bien grâce à son visage qui était resté presque intact malgré la monstruosité qu'était le reste de son corps. Et ce visage était bien connu par Brandon, c'était le visage de Mathieu, un autre élève avec qui il s'embrouillait souvent depuis le début de l'année. Et dès l'instant où les débris finissèrent de tomber, une dernière chose tomba, juste entre Brandon et Mathieu. Un élève aux cheveux bruns avec des yeux bleus clairs venait de s'écraser lourdement au sol devant Brandon, il était sur le dos et encore en vie malgré cette chute de plusieurs mètres qui avait certainement brisé tous ses os, il restait allongé la en lâchant des légers gémissements montrant une agonie extrêmement douloureuse.

-Randy ?.. Lâcha Brandon d'une voix basse en regardant l'adolescent venant de s'écracer au sol.

-A...Aide moi... Supplia Randy les larmes aux yeux.

-Mathieu... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Demanda Brandon toujours dans l'incompréhension.

-Putain de cauchemar... Lâcha Kain à lui même en voyant Randy Allen, le frère des deux sœurs tuées par le Gardien quelques instants plus tôts.

-Ce n'est plus du sang humain qui coule en moi... Philosopha Mathieu. Je suis l'élu...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bordel ?! Cria Brandon en lançant un regard haineux à Mathieu.

-Tous les autres ont échoué. Poursuivit Mathieu. Ils ont évolué en bêtes inutiles, mais moi... J'ai atteint un tout autre niveau jamais égalé...

-Tuez le vite... Supplia Randy. Caitlin... Et Pauline... Elles... Elles m'attendent, je dois les protéger !

Kain regardait Randy sans rien dire, la tête basse montrant un certain désespoir. Que devait-il faire ? Comment lui annoncer que ses sœurs étaient déjà mortes ? Est-ce qu'il le devait, tout simplement ? Dans son état, il ne survivrait pas encore bien longtemps alors est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de savoir qu'elles s'étaient faites exécuter par le Gardien ? Au final, il n'eut le temps de rien dire, Mathieu s'approcha simplement de lui en le regardant avant de s'arrêter en face de l'adolescent agonisant pour lever son pied droit en lâchant un "tu parles trop.", venant ensuite abattre son pied d'une violence extrême sur le torse de sa victime qui se détruit sous le poids du monstre, écrasant d'un simple pas la cage thoracique, les poumons, le cœur et la vie du dernier Allen. Devant cette scène atroce, le visage de Brandon montra instantannément une haine incommensurable alors qu'il relevait la tête vers son ennemi en serrant les dents si fort que sa mâchoire aurait pu lâcher.

-Je vais te crever, sale enfoiré ! Hurla Brandon en commençant une course vers Mathieu.


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 - Mathieu

Porté par la rage engendrée en voyant Mathieu transformé en monstre achever froidement Randy Allen allongé au sol d'un calme terrifiant et en y prenant presque du plaisir, Brandon courrait à toute vitesse sans réfléchir vers le monstre qu'était devenu son ennemi. Il ne comprenait même pas la situation à vrai dire, excepté que des monstres étaient apparus dans le lycée pour tuer des gens, il ne savait ni comment ils s'étaient transformés, ni pourquoi. Et dans sa course il en avait même oublié un détail important : Mathieu était un monstre de plusieurs mètres de haut et lui n'avait même pas d'armes, chose dont il se rendit compte quand il vit la bouche présente sur le torse du monstre s'ouvrir pour littéralement cracher une masse noirâtre dans sa direction. L'adolescent ne savait pas ce que c'était ni quel effet ça faisait mais la chose sûre c'était évidement qu'il valait mieux ne pas toucher à ça. Dans son esquive, il courrut en direction de l'un des meubles tombés non loin pour se cacher derrière et probablement se protéger des projectiles de Mathieu pendant que Kain s'approchait du trou pour descendre rejoindre Brandon mais ce dernier l'arrêta avant.

-N'y penses même pas, Kain ! S'écria Brandon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce d'abruti ?! Répondit Kain sur un ton offusqué.

-Je m'occupes de lui, toi et June vous sortez d'ici. Ordonna Brandon.

-On va pas te laisser seul avec lui ! Poursuivit Kain pour persister.

-Et si vous venez il va juste nous tuer tous les trois, dégagez ! Termina Brandon en quittant son ami des yeux.

Une fois Kain sorti de son champ de vision, Brandon se précipitait simplement vers un autre meuble, la raison de son soudain changement de cachette n'était pas le hasard mais tout simplement le regard de Kain, il avait juste eu besoin de voir un air de surprise dans les yeux de son ami pour se douter que Mathieu lui sautait dessus sans qu'il n'ait besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Et le bruit de fracas venant de l'ancien meuble derrière lequel il s'était caché confirmait parfaitement le doute de Brandon mais ce n'est pas juste en esquivant qu'il allait arriver à quoi que ce soit, il allait devoir réfléchir un peu plus s'il voulait survivre ou tuer Mathieu, surtout qu'il n'avait pas d'armes. L'humain prenait donc simplement un morceau de fondation assez pointu qui était tombé non loin par l'effondrement du toît avant de jeter un autre morceau pris au hasard en direction du monstre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça lui fasse quoi que ce soit et de toute façon le monstre avait déjà écarté l'objet d'un bref coup de bras, mais pendant ce temps la Brandon était passé par dessus le meuble derrière lequel il était caché, profitant de la masse du Mathieu actuel pour passer à côté de ce dernier en lui donnant un coup de la pointe de son arme dans la jambe. Le sang coulait lentement bien que c'était visiblement peu efficace, mais n'importe quel idiot sait que le sang c'est vital. Même si l'écoulement est lent quand il n'y en a plus assez on meurt c'est aussi simple que ça, et c'est exactement ce sur quoi Brandon allait jouer peu importe le temps que ça prendrait.

Pendant ce temps la Kain et June étaient déjà en train de courir dans ce sous-sol ténébreux, le premier avait était convaincu par la détermination de son ami, il allait gagner et survivre c'était certain ! La femme quant à elle n'était pas aussi sûre mais acceptait le choix de son copain et l'aprouvement de son ami d'enfance, si il y avait bien deux personnes en qui elle avait confiance dans ce Lycée c'était bien eux deux. Si ils étaient confiant alors elle aprouvait même si elle ne l'était pas c'était comme ça depuis des années même si cette nuit les enjeux étaient beaucoup plus extrêmes. C'est donc après de nombreux couloirs traversés et d'innombrables questions de June sur leur destination que les deux survivants s'arrêtaient devant une lourde porte en fer que Kain s'empressa d'ouvrir, par chance elle n'était pas verrouillée et même si ils ne pourraient donc pas s'enfermer, vu la carrure de Mathieu la porte ne tiendrait pas face à ses coups de toute façon. Derrière cette porte qu'ils traversèrent avant de fermer derrière eux se trouvait une immense pièce carrée aussi bien éclairée que celle où Brandon et Mathieu se battaient probablement en ce moment bien que celle-ci était étonnement vide, probablement un local de rangement.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Questionna June.

-On attend ici pour l'instant. Répondit Kain.

-Ça tombe bien je comptais pas retourner à la surface sans Brandon. Affirma June.

-Précisément. Lâcha Kain alors qu'il marchait lentement vers l'un des murs en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien servir cette pièce.

Du côté de Brandon la pression montait de plus, malgré son apparence de monstre dénué de bon sens Mathieu n'était pas idiot et après quelques assauts la tactique de Brandon lui semblait évidente bien que futile. Sur n'importe quel monstre lamba ça aurait pu marcher mais lui était un monstre supérieur qui avait encore toute sa tête si on excluait sa folie meurtrière et de ce fait il pouvait toujours raisonner comme un être humain. Alors il agissait comme depuis le début du combat, dans une agilité inégalable il bondissait entre les grilles et les meubles derrière lesquels Brandon se cachait en alternant à chaque occasion pour pouvoir profiter d'une ouverture. Une ouverture placée volontairement par Mathieu, pendant ce court laps de temps où il se posait au centre de la salle, il scrutait rapidement les environs pour voir Brandon surgir d'un meuble alors que ce dernier compris son erreur trop tard. C'est donc sur une rapide rotation de tout son corps que Mathieu envoya le dos de sa main contre Brandon, contrairement au Gardien, les bras de Mathieu n'étaient pas proportionnels au reste de son corps, ils étaient... Bien plus gros. De ce fait Brandon avait bien senti le coup qui le propulsa d'une violence inégalable en arrière en se faisant surélever par la force centrifuge pour terminer son violent recul contre la grilledont des attaches cédèrent instannément, laissant l'adolescent passer au travers jusqu'à retomber lourdement contre le sol.

-Le hasard n'est-il pas merveilleux, Brandon ? Se remit à philosopher Mathieu dont la voix était devenue plus monstrueuse, on pouvait même entendre comme si celle-ci se dédoublait sur certains mots.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes pauvre tâche ? Lâcha Brandon pendant qu'il se relevait difficilement.

Le monstre affichait un large sourire sur son visage alors qu'il prenait appui sur ses bras contre le sol pour se propulser en direction trou dans le grillage formé par le passage en force de Brandon, venant donner un grand coup dans ce dernier pendant son passage pour l'élargir et sortir de la cavité sans dégats.

-On a tous les deux toujours attendu cet instant... Poursuivit Mathieu. Je rêves de te faire la peau depuis l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi et maintenant la nature m'offre cette possibilité...

-Je suis pas aussi taré que toi ! Répondit Brandon en marchant difficilement vers la sortie.

-Tu te mens à toi même... Lâchait Mathieu en le suivant lentement.

-J'avais jamais pensé devoir te tuer un jour Mathieu... termina Brandon en sortant de la pièce pour courrir à toute vitesse.

Bien évidement Mathieu suivait Brandon de très près et ce dernier s'en doutait parfaitement et le savait même, impossible de ne pas entendre la présence du monstre qui était après lui en bondissant entre les murs et le sol dans les espaces les plus larges. Mais même si il connaîssait ces sous-sols par cœur, l'adolescent courrait aléatoirement en ne sachant pas vraiment où se rendre. Certainement pas à la surface, il ne voulait surtout pas ramener ce monste des plus dangereux et sanguinaires à la surface et son plan se dessina à ce moment précis, il allait simplement courir aléatoirement entre les pièces en s'éloignant le plus des points de sortie des sous-sols dans le simple but de ralentir ce monstre, de ce fait si il parvenait à le semer, plus personne n'entendrait parler de lui pendant un bon moment et c'était suffisant pour l'instant. Et au pire des cas il restait un endroit où il pourrait le sceller mais ça restait le Plan Z. Un plan qui ne sera sûrement pas mis en œuvre puisqu'après avoir pris un peu de distance avec Mathieu, Brandon profita de l'occasion pour ouvrir une porte menant à un cul de sac, c'était un paris risqué mais aussi la meilleure opportunité de semer le monstre. Mais dans cette pièce se trouvaient aussi Kain et June, les trois amis se regardèrent donc en échangeant un air surpris jusqu'à ce que Brandon ne vienne briser le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez la ?! S'écria Brandon en étant surpris.

-On s'est réfugié ici. Répondit Kain d'un air nonchalent.

-Bordel... Mathieu n'est pas loin faites pas de bruit. Termina Brandon.

Mais lui qui ne voulait pas de bruit, sa déception arriva rapidement puisque le mur et la porte de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient venait de céder en un éclat, laissant de nombreux morceaux de béton voler jusqu'au fond de la pièce en ne touchant aucun des trois adolescents par pure chance. Même si on ne pouvait pas qualifier ça de chance très longtemps, l'auteur de cette destruction était tout désigné et s'avançait déjà dans la pièce. Ils étaient donc les trois dans un cul de sac avec Mathieu.

-Le parasite à donc rejoint ses congénères. Lâcha Mathieu d'un ton ironique mêlé à une certaine aggressivité rendant la phrase dérangeante.

-Tiens c'est bizarre je pensais plutôt que c'étais vous, les parasites. Rétorqua Kain en affichant un large sourire provocateur bien que peu rassuré.

-Tu rigoleras moins quand on règnera en maître sur ce monde dont je serais le chef. Poursuivit Mathieu dans un élan de supériorité. Parce-que tu seras mort.

-Tu m'accompagneras en Enfer, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Kain en gardant son même sourire, les yeux légèrements plissés. Il les tuerait de toute façon alors autant le provoquer pour prévoir un tant soit peu ses prochains mouvements.

-En Enfer ? Je tues tous ces abrutis que je croise et je ne serais jamais jugé pour ça... Je penses plutôt être au Paradis ! S'écria Mathieu en s'envançant encore tout en gardant une certaine distance.

-Tu dois mourir Mathieu... Soupira Brandon. Crois moi ça vaut mieux.

-Mais c'est vous qui allez mourir ici. Et le plus drôle c'est que personne ne trouveras jamais vos corps dans ce labyrinthe ! Termina Mathieu.

La brève conversation finalement terminée, Mathieu leva les deux bras en se tenant difficilement sur ses jambes pendant que sa bouche présente sur son torse sécrétait une masse noire qui était comme attirée par l'espace vide entre les mains du monstre. Toute la substance se regroupait dans cette zone pour former une sphère parfaite que le monstre envoya soudainement sur le groupe en abaissant fortement ses bras jusqu'au sol. La sphère se dirigeait à toute vitesse sur eux et ils n'avaient aucun endroit pour se cacher la pièce étant vide. De plus la masse de la sphère était trop importante pour être évitée en courant, ils allaient devoir l'encaisser peu importe le genre de dégat que ça faisait, c'est pas comme si ils avaient le choix. Quoique le choix, Brandon l'eut en se plaçant instinctivement à l'avant du groupe, les deux bras tendus en direction de la sphère qui approchait dangereusement. En voyant son ami agir de la sorte, Kain ne lança pas de débat, ils n'avaient pas le temps et une fois de plus Brandon avait fait le choix du sacrifice, peut-être en espérant que la sphère disparaîtrait après qu'il ait encaissé. Les deux amis étaient d'accords sur plusieurs choses mais surtout sur la survie de June dans toute cette histoire, c'était une évidence face à laquelle aucun des deux ne posait des questions sur les actions de l'autre. Sans réfléchir il s'était donc mis dos à la scène en passant ses deux bras autour des épaules de June devant laquelle il se tenait pour lui épargner cette vision. Mais à vrai dire, Brandon lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, c'était comme si son corps agissait de lui même, comme si il devait le faire et à la grande surprise de tout le monde l'initiative de Brandon avait été efficace puisqu'au moment ou la masse noire heurta les mains de l'adolescent, cette dernière était littéralement absorber par celles-ci.

-Comment t'as fait ça, enfoiré ?! S'énerva Mathieu qui était le premier à être surpris.

-Bordel... Brandon ça va ? Demanda Kain en se tournant vers son ami après avoir relâché June.

-J'en sais rien... Avoua Brandon. Mon corps l'a... Absorbé.

-J'ai pas besoin de ces conneries pour vous tuer ! S'écria une énième fois Mathieu.

Sans laisser le temps au groupe de réagir, le monstre fit un grand bond pour se retrouver devant Brandon, donnant un puissant coup du dos de sa main à ce dernier pour le propulser jusqu'à un mur au bout de la pièce. Une fois le premier obstacle repoussé, il s'avançait donc vers Kain qui se retrouvait en avant après avoir brièvement repoussé June pour la forcer à reculer mais lui non plus n'avait pas eu le temps d'agir, d'un mouvement opposé au précédent, Mathieu envoya Kain contre le un second mur, se retrouvant donc seul en face de June.

-June... Lâcha Mathieu d'une voix basse. Vien par ici... Que je te bouffes !

La femme n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, Mathieu attrapa immédiatement cette dernière d'une main en gardant son appui sur son bras contre le sol alors qu'il penchait le haut de son corps en arrière pour ouvrir grandement la bouche présente sur son torse. Cette action était volontaire, il n'agissait pas par instinct mais plutôt par envie. La plupart des monstres dévoraient les gens et ce n'était probablement pas pour rien, à son tour d'essayer donc. Le corps de June approchait donc de ce gouffre malgré ses gigotements futiles, Brandon était à quatre pattes contre le sol et se relevait difficilement contrairement à Kain qui était déjà debout en train de courir, couteau en main comme habitué à la douleur après tout les coups qu'il avait pris depuis le début de cette nuit mais tout le monde savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps, tout le monde dont Brandon qui hurlait pour supplier Mathieu d'épargner sa petite amie avant de tendre subitement un bras en avant pendant son hurlement. Le réflèxe était normal pour n'importe qui, même pour Brandon mais pas pour son corps qui s'enveloppait d'une aura noire pendant deux secondes, une aura qui se regroupa autour du bras tendu de l'adolescent jusqu'à être expulsé par sa main pour reformer la gigantesque sphère absorbée précédement qui venait heurter le monstre dans un fracas ahurissant.

Sous l'impact Mathieu avait lâché June qui tomba lourdement contre le sol en roulant sur quelques mètres pendant que le monstre était projeté contre le mur à une vitesse suffisament grande pour former un trou dans ce dernier qui bloqua le monstre en son sein. Après une longue stupéfaction bien visible sur le visage de Kain, ce dernier accourait vers June pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait aucune égratinure pendant que Brandon passaît à côté d'eux sans s'arrêter, il marchait lentement vers Mathieu prêt à en finir avec lui. L'impact violent contre le mur avait chamboulé jusqu'à l'installation électrique qui plongeait la pièce dans de bref ténèbres à cause de certains néons qui s'éteignaient par moments pour se rallumer au bout de quelques secondes mais ils étaient épargnés du noir total par le simple fait qu'il y avait plusieurs néons et qu'ils ne clignotaient pas en même temps. Brandon achevait sa longue marche pour se tenir à quelques mètres de Mathieu qui reprennait ses esprits mais qui avait été énormément affaiblis par l'attaque de Brandon, ceci mêlé au mur qui le bloquait lui aussi le rendait totalement immobile.

-C'est terminé, Mathieu. Affirma Brandon.

-La ferme ! Je suis l'élu ! S'écria Mathieu. Je suis le plus puissant ! Je suis le plus évolué ! Les autres ne sont que des bêtes inutiles mais pas moi ! Je suis au dessus de tout ça ! Je ne peux pas mourir !

-Tu parles trop... Soupira Brandon en s'approchant à nouveau lentement de Mathieu.

-Eloigne toi ! Hurla Mathieu. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de tuer la forme de vie Ultime que je suis devenu ! Tu as le paroxysme de l'évolution en face de toi et tu veux la défaire ?!

-Le paroxysme de l'évolution ? Demanda Brandon en roulant des yeux. Si c'est à ça que la théorie de Darwin nous mène, j'aurais préféré qu'on reste à l'état primitif.

-C'est pour ça que vous devez mourir ! Enchaîna Mathieu. Vous êtes tous des êtres inférieurs pas assez évolués pour comprendre ! Vous, les humains ! Et ces bêtes inutiles ! Vous êtes inférieurs à tout ça ! Je suis au dessus de tout ça ! Je suis l'élu, c'est à moi de dominer, de changer le monde, je ne dois pas mourir !

-Changer le monde en tuant tous ceux que tu croise ? Demanda Brandon une énième fois en s'arrêtant juste en face du monstre.

-Détruire pour tout reconstruire ! Répondit Mathieu. Le monde doit être purgé des êtres inférieurs comme vous pour que l'élite se développe vers un nouveau stade ! Pour qu'on soit libre !

-T'es complètement fou. Termina Brandon en posant une main sur la tête de Mathieu. Il n'y a pas de supériorité chez les tarés dans ton genre, commence déjà par te libérer de toi même pauvre tâche.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Hurla Mathieu alors que son corps s'assombrit. Lâche moi ! Je vais te buter ! Te buter ! Je vais tous vous but...

Pendant que Mathieu parlait, Brandon absorbait l'aura noire présente dans ce dernier, il avait juste prévu de l'achever d'une façon à la porté d'un être humain en l'étouffant ou en lui brisant la nuque mais il avait eu cette idée une fois en face de Mathieu. Peut-être qu'en absorbant son aura noire il redeviendrait humain ? Mais est-ce que c'était bon pour lui d'absorber ça si c'était présent dans les monstres ? C'était donc un risque mais il devait tenter cette option, si en absorbant la noirceux des gens transformés, il pouvait leur rendre leur humanité, alors peu importe ce qui lui arriverait par la suite mais il devait d'abord voir si ça marchait. Et sa déception se montra en même temps que le silence de Mathieu. Il ne restait plus rien. Rien de ce qu'était Mathieu avant de se transformer du moins, vu les restes c'était comme si il avait absorbé la noirceur et que le reste avait littéralement fondu. Dans le mur il n'y avait qu'un amas de sang mêlé à de la chair et des organes difficilement identifiable. En voyant ça il eut un mouvement de recul en même temps qu'un haut le cœur en imaginant la douleur qu'il venait probablement d'infliger à Mathieu. Si c'était la noirceur qui avait fait de lui un monstre sanguinaire, il ne méritait sûrement pas ça. Mais si c'était de son propre chef après avoir acquis toute cette puissance, c'était une autre histoire bien qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse.


	12. chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 - Un certain profit

-On... Devrait peut-être y aller, non ? Questionna André d'un ton peu rassuré.

De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'effondrement de l'échafaudage, personne ne savait vraiment ce qui était arrivé mais le bruit infernal des nombreuses barres en métal heurtant le sol avait retenti dans tout le Lycée, même jusqu'aux dortoirs dans lesquels le reste du groupe se trouvait. Bien évidement, ce bruit s'était fait suivre par un silence parmis les quatre amis qui n'avaient pas osé entamer la discussion pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'André ne brise ce silence.

-J'en sais rien. Répondit Alan. C'est possible que ce soit l'un de ces monstres obèse qui l'ai fait tomber sous son poids.

-C'est justement ça le problème. Poursuivit André. C'est pas avec une barre et un pistolet à clous que Kain et June vont résister.

-C'est vrai que c'est risqué, ils pourraient aussi tomber sur le Gardien. Affirma Ashley.

-On aurait pas du les laisser y aller seuls... Soupira Sarah. Très bien, on y va. Certains monstres ne pourront être tués qu'avec ton Desert Eagle, Alan.

Sans broncher, les trois autres se plièrent à la volonté de Sarah. Le fait que la femme commençait à assumer son rôle de leadeuse lui donnait encore plus de présence et sans même savoir pourquoi, sûrement pas instinct, les autres prenaient ses décision comme les bonnes. Ils marchaient donc tous à travers le couloir, armé de sa batte, André ouvrait la marche suivit de près par Sarah, Ashley marchait derrière la leadeuse tandis qu'Alan restait en arrière en tenant fermement sa batte pour assurer leurs arrières. La première chose qu'André aperçut une fois les nombreux escaliers descendus était le trou béant remplaçant la porte principale du bâtiment. Comme si celle-ci avait été frappée par une boule de démolition. André se précipitait donc vers le trou pour regarder derrière ce dernier sûrement dans le but de se rassurer en ne voyant pas le corps de Kain, ni celui de June.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?... Se demanda André à voix haute.

-C'est sûrement l'un de ces monstres énormes. Répondit Alan.

-Des monstres énorme ? Lâcha André d'un ton interrogateur en se tournant vers Alan.

-T'en a pas croisé ? Y en a un qu'a défoncé le mur d'une chambre et moi avec. Expliqua Alan.

-Il y en avait un au bout du couloir quand vous nous avez trouvé, aussi. Informa Ashley en s'avançant des cinq cadavres de monstres étalés non loin. Mais Sarah l'a vite fait cramer.

André haussa les épaules en lâchant un long et profond soupir sans rien dire de plus. Au point où ils en étaient plus rien ne pouvait le choquer et il croirait à n'importe quoi, même si on lui disait qu'un monstre peut voler et cracher des flammes. Quant à Alan, il restait "professionnel" et passa devant André armé de son Desert Eagle pour faire un pas dehors afin de garder l'entrée au cas où un monstre aurait l'idée de venir. Du côté des filles, Ashley regardait simplement sans rien dire les cadavres de monstres que Sarah était en train d'analyser sous le regard de son amie qui attendait sûrement un verdict. Sarah se redressait donc après quelques secondes pour prendre la parole.

-C'est Kain. Affirma Sarah. Aucun doute.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Demanda Ashley.

-Les blessures mortelles sont précises. Répondit Sarah. Comme si la personne qui les a tués était armé d'une arme perforante et qu'il gaspillait un minimum d'énergie.

-C'est clairement Kain. Confirma Alan.

-Alors June à réussie à ouvrir la porte à temps. Puirsuivit Sarah. Ensuite ils sont sortis et le monstre les a suivit.

-On doit vite les trouver. Termina André en sortant des dortoirs pour commencer à marcher en direction du bâtiment principal, suivit aussitôt par les trois autres.

La marche était rapide et précipitée, un seul monstre s'était approché du groupe, c'était heureusement un monstre lambda qui se prit immédiatement un coup dans la machoire par André, un coup qui le fit tituber suffisament longtemps pour qu'André ait le temps de lui donner un coup de bas en haut qui tua le monstre sur le coup en l'achevant au sol. L'idée de tuer des humanoïdes ne l'enchantait pas, surtout qu'il s'agissait de personnes qu'ils voyaient tous les jours la veille encore, mais c'était des choses qui devaient être faites pour survivre. Suite à cette brève rencontre, le groupe arrivait finalement a proximité du bâtiment principal et ils étaient tous stupéfaits dès que ce dernier entra dans leur champ de vision. Le combat de Kain s'étant déroulé sur la plateforme, ses amis ne pouvaient pour l'instant que voir une chose hormis le fait que l'échafaudage n'était plus présent sur le bâtiment. Mais la chose qui attira le plus leur attention était bien évidement le monstre obèse qui se trouvait allongé sur le sol, ils hésitèrent d'abord quelques secondes à s'en approcher mais Sarah s'avança sans aucune hésitation.

-Il est mort. Assura Sarah en s'approchant du monstre.

-Ne t'approche pas comme ça ! S'exclama Alan en rejoignant Sarah.

-T'en es sûr ? Demanda André en s'approchant d'un pas lent toujours sur ses gardes.

-Même chose que les autres. Lâcha Sarah. Son œil gauche à été perforé. Aucune autre blessure.

-T'es en train de dire que Kain a tué ce monstre avec une simple barre ? S'écria André.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas à vrai dire. Conclut Sarah.

-Et comment il a atteint son œil ? Questionna Ashley en s'approchant à son tour.

-Il a sûrement sauté de la haut. Affirma Alan en pointant les rembardes de sécurité de la plateforme avec son arme.

-Exactement. Confirma Sarah en levant la tête. Attend...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Alan en regardant Sarah, son arme toujours tendue.

-Il y avait des travaux sur la façade, non ? Demanda Sarah bien qu'elle connaîssait la réponse.

-L'échafaudage était encore la aujourd'hui. Affirma André.

-On va bientôt être fixés. Termina Sarah en commençant à monter les escaliers.

Alors que ses amis montaient à leurs tour, Sarah stoppa net sa marche une fois en haut des escaliers, elle ne dit pas un mot en écarquillant simplement les yeux, choquée. Et les trois autres affichèrent rapidement la même expression une fois arrivés devant la scène. D'innombrables barres en métal recouvraient le sol accompagnés de quelques planches de bois. La première chose à attirer l'attention était un monstre relativement grand qu'André et Alan avaient reconnus immédiatement puisqu'il s'agissait du gardien. Gardant son arme à feu pointée vers ce dernier, Alan s'en approchant lentement pour vérifier qu'il était bien mort, ce qui se conclut bien assez rapidement par le manque de réaction du monstre. La deuxième à se déplacer était Ashley. Elle marquait d'abord un long arrêt en bégayant quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se mettre à courir vers la première victime humaine qu'ils pouvaient voir de leur position. André et Sarah la suivirent en marquant une surprise à leur tour en voyant la personne allongée au sol sur le côté avec trois barres en métal empalées à son corps.

-Hector ?! S'affola Ashley en secouant le cadavre.

-Ashley... Il est déjà mort... Informa Sarah d'un ton attristé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici bordel... Demanda André.

-Hector allait sûrement tenter de le tuer mais l'échafaudage s'est effondré. Résuma Alan en les rejoignant avant de marquer un arrêt.

-Alan ? Demanda Sarah en regardant ce dernier.

D'un bref soupir, Alan posa une main sur son visage en pointant sa main armée un peu plus loin pour indiquer une position aux autres. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Sarah lorsqu'elle vit les deux sœurs Allen effondrée l'une sur l'autre, sans doute mortes. André lâchait son arme au sol pour venir enlacer Ashley et la rassurer pendant qu'Alan et Sarah s'approchèrent des deux sœurs pour examiner leurs blessures. La façon dont elles s'étaient faites tuées était évidente au moment où ils virent le visage des deux sœurs qu'Alan n'avait pas réussi à regarder plus longtemps et s'était immédiatement éloigné.

-Où tu étais, Randy ?.. Lâcha André en déserrant son emprise autour d'Ashley.

-Maintenant que tu le dis. Enchaîna Alan. Ces trois la étaient toujours ensemble.

-Je vais aller voir à l'intérieur. Lança simplement André en posant son regard sur l'entrée du bâtiment non loin d'eux.

-C'est pas une bonne idée. Répondit Sarah.

-Randy est peut-être traumatisé quelque part la dedans ! S'écria André.

-Si il était avec elles, son corps serait sans doute ici. Affirma Alan.

-Y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Enchaîna André en s'approchant de l'entrée.

-Bon, puisque t'insiste... Soupira Sarah. Je viens avec toi. Alan et Ashley partez au Dojo, Jack à du avoir un problème sinon il serait déjà avec nous.

-C'est pas faux. Confirma Alan en s'approchant d'Ashley. Je te la ramènerais en un seul moceau, t'as intérêt de faire de même avec Sarah.

-Compte sur moi. Répondit André en faisant un bref signe de main pendant qu'Alan et Ashley s'éloignaient.

André et Sarah attendaient quelques instants le temps qu'Ashley et Alan ne quittent leur champ de vision pour pouvoir intervenir au cas où un monstre se pointait à ce moment la, mais rien n'arriva. A partir de cet instant c'était uniquement la confiance de chacun qui comptait, le groupe s'était presque entièrement retrouvé mais ils étaient à nouveau scindés en plusieurs groupes. Après quelques secondes, André et Sarah s'adressèrent un regard confiant pour se confirmer qu'ils étaient prêts à entrer. André ramassait sa batte au sol avant d'entrer le premier pour s'assurer que le hall était bien vide avant que Sarah ne le rejoigne. Les deux amis marchaient d'un pas lent à l'intérieur du bâtiment en balayant leur regard sur les alentours lorsqu'André entendit un bruit à l'étage. Ce n'était pas des bruits de pas ou un grognement de monstre mais quelque chose qui sembla plus menaçant par les deux autres sons qui suivirent. Le premier bruit venant de l'étage ressemblait à celui d'une corde étirée jusqu'à la limite de se rompre. Ce premier son était suivit d'un bruit sourd comme un projectile fendant l'air juste entre les deux jeunes. Le dernier bruit était beaucoup plus audible que les deux premiers, c'était comme si un objet venait de se planter dans le sol derrière eux. Et au moment où André et Sarah s'étaient tournés pour voir ce qui venait de leur être lancé, ils comprirent la dangerosité de la situation au moment où la flèche tirée par un arc entrait dans leur champ de vision. Le filer de sang coulant sur la joue d'André montrait bien que si le tireur les avait raté, c'était uniquement par chance.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 - Du sang sur les mains

L'instinct de survie ne se fit pas attendre une seconde. Lorsque André fit le rapprochement entre les bruits, la flèche plantée au sol et le sang coulant sur sa joue, il attrapa rapidement Sarah pour se mettre à courir sur les côtés dans le but d'entrer dans les couloirs et ne plus être à portée des prochaines flèches. Et ils avaient bougés au bon moment puisqu'ils entendirent un second bruit alors qu'une flèche venait se planter sur le sol non loin d'eux alors qu'ils s'étaient plaqués dos contre les casiers.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'écria André.

-On nous a tiré dessus. Répondit Sarah d'un air calme.

-J'sais bien ! Enchaîna André en serrant sa batte dans sa main.

-On va devoir trouver un autre moyen de sortie. Lâcha Sarah alors qu'elle sortait sa tête de contre les casiers pour examiner le hall et l'étage d'où la flèche était venue, comme réfléchissant à un plan.

-Il est peut-être pas seul. Se demanda André.

-J'y ai pensée. Poursuivit Sarah en s'éloignant du casier pour commencer à marcher dans le couloir trop silencieux. Mais on va bientôt être fixé sur ce sujet.

-Prépare toi à lancer un flash. Soupira André en rejoignant Sarah.

Les deux marchaient donc d'un pas peu rassuré à travers le couloir, André passait devant avec sa batte armée prêt à frapper quiconque s'approcherait d'eux, monstre ou humain. Cependant aucun des deux possibilités ne se montra. A la place, un bruit strident se fit entendre, comme de l'acier tournant sur lui même à une vitesse ahurissante. André serrait encore plus fortement sa batte alors qu'il s'engagea dans le détour du couloir pour y voir un spectable horrible. Un élève qu'André connaîssait bien puisqu'ils étaient dans la même classe était à bout de force, plaqué fortement contre un casier par un autre homme qu'André connaîssait. C'était son prof principal et de technologie : Monsieur Sullis. Ce dernier tenait une scie circulaire dans sa main qu'il posa contre le visage de l'élève qui n'avait même pas la force de se défendre avant d'appuyer, malgré les supplications d'André, sur une gâchette qui fit tourner la lame à la même vitesse ahurissante dans un cri strident de l'outil et de l'élève qui convulsait pendant quelques secondes. La scène dura cinq longues secondes avant que le prof ne s'écarte pour laisser le cadavre tomber lourdement au sol. André regardait le corps de son camarade tomber, impuissant alors que Mr Sullis se tournait vers lui et Sarah, un large sourire affiché sur le visage alors que Sarah le fixait, André étant occupé dans une tentative désespérée de voir son ami bouger.

-Monsieur... Sullis... Hésita Sarah.

-Cargo Sarah et... Oh, Monsieur Adolfe. S'écria Mr Sullis après une brève hésitation. Mon élève préféré.

-Monsieur Sullis... Lâcha André en se relevant. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?..

-Les morts n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Répliqua Sullis.

Sans leur laisser répondre quoi que ce soit, Sullis s'avança rapidement vers les deux, donnant un rapide coup horizontal tout en appuyant sur la gâchette faisant tourner la lame de la scie. Sarah récula rapidement d'un pas pour l'éviter alors qu'André s'était contentée de basculer le haut de son corps en arrière pour pouvoir contre-attaquer. Cependant le prof avait été plus rapide puisqu'il utilisa la force de son mouvement pour donner un coup de pied circulaire qui vint taper le torse d'André, le forçant à tomber en arrière avant d'attraper le poignet de Sarah pour l'attirer rapidement vers lui et l'envoyer fortement contre un casier. Le temps qu'un des deux élèves ne bouge, Sullis pris la batte d'André dans sa main libre pour donner un rapide coup sur le visage de celui-ci alors qu'il se relevait. Le coup l'assoma presque, mais André était contre le sol, la vue trouble et ne pouvant pas se relever. Sullis ne perdit donc pas de temps, il donna un lourd coup de pied à Sarah alors que cette dernière essaya de le frapper, l'envoyant à nouveau contre les casiers avant de la bloquer avec son genou. André ne pouvait rien faire à part entendre la scie circulaire tourner de son bruit strident alors que Sarah se débattait. Il devait faire quelque chose rapidement et par chance, John, son camarade maintenant décédé était armé d'un couteau de combat, les collectionneurs avaient souvent ça sur eux dans ce genre de moment de crise et pour le coup, il venait littéralement de sauver Sarah.

Sans hésiter une seconde, il s'arma du couteau pour venir rapidement le planter dans la cheville de Sullis qui lâcha un cri de douleur sur le coup alors qu'il basculait en avant, sa scie venant se planter contre le casier juste à côté de la tête de Sarah. Cette dernière profita d'ailleurs de la situation pour donner un violent coup de genou entre les jambes du prof pour se dégager de son emprise juste avant que celui-ci ne prenne appui sur sa jambe blessée pour donner un coup de poing dans le visage de la jeune qui tomba en arrière sous la puissance du coup. Cependant à cause de sa blessure, Sullis tomba lui aussi, immédiatement rejoint par André qui se plaça au dessus de lui pour lui donner une série de coups de poings. Chaque coup résonnait dans tout le couloir et rien que le bruit montrait qu'ils étaient tous plus forts que le précédent, André n'avait pas le temps de s'éloigner pour prendre une arme, Mr Sullis était un tueur et il devait l'éliminer maintenant. Mais croyant qu'il était désarmé, le prof le ramena vite à la réalité. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre près d'André avant qu'un coup sur les côtes ne le fasse basculer sur le côté.

Les rôles étaient inversés, Sullis se plaçait cette fois au dessus d'André mais lui était équipé d'un marteau qui était attaché à sa ceinture depuis le début et s'était avéré extrêmement utile. De sa main libre, le prof palpa son visage pour essayer de repérer assez brièvement les dégats avant de donner un coup sur l'épaule d'André qui cria de douleur sur le coup. Puis un autre coup au même endroit. Puis plusieurs. Et il était enfin temps pour lui d'en finir, plongeant sa main dans sa poche, Sullis sortit une poignée de clous dont il fit tomber une grande partie contre le sol pour n'en garder qu'un en main. André n'avait que très peu de force pour se défendre, mais un rapide coup de marteau sur son poignet le fit lâcher prise. Sullis avait donc le champ libre pour poser son clou entre les deux yeux d'André avant de lever son marteau.

-Tu étais un bon élève, Monsieur Adolfe. Annonça Mr Sullis alors que son bras s'abaissait dangereusement.

-Va te faire foutre. Répondit simplement André.

André n'avait plus la moindre force et voyait déjà la fin approcher. Sa vie venait de défiler en un instant devant ses yeux alors qu'il louchait sur le clou qu'il essayait de voir, comme pour être sûr de ce qui allait le tuer. Cependant, un bruit strident se fit entendre juste au dessus d'eux. Tout se passa extrêmement vite, un bruit de chair et d'os se faisant déchiqueter en quelques secondes puis Sullis tombant lourdement sur le côté en même temps que le bruit s'arrêtait. Sarah venait de déloger la scie circulaire du casier pour venir passer derrière Sullis, agripper ce dernier et couper tout son flanc droit avant de balancer vulgairement sur le côté. André lâchait un soupir comme si il venait de retenir son souffle plusieurs secondes avant de se redresser pour voir Sarah tomber à genou après avoir laissée tomber sa scie. Elle venait d'amener Sullis proche de la mort pour sauver André, ce dernier ne réfléchit pas et la pris dans ses bras pour la rassurer alors que le prof se vidait de son sang sur le sol en lâchant des bruits montrant une agonie.

-Je... Je l'ai... Bégaya Sarah.

-C'était lui ou moi, Sarah... Soupira André.

-Mais... J'ai tuée un homme... Répondit Sarah les yeux brillants.

-T'as pas eu le ch... André n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, de nombreux bruits de pas approchant d'eux. Sarah, on doit filer.

Mais ils ne pouvaient aller nulle part. Les pas venaient de tous les côtés et en quelques secondes, des silhouettes se montraient de chacun des deux côtés libres pour leur fuite.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 - Tuer pour sauver

Les bruits de pas approchaient rapidement jusqu'à totalement envahir le couloir dans lequel se trouvaient André et Sarah avant de finalement ne plus se faire entendre. André avait juste eu le temps de se relever avec un peu de difficultés causées par son précédent combat et de se retourner une fois debout pour voir trois personnes qu'il avait eu le temps de bien connaître depuis qu'il était dans ce lycée : trois profs. Le lycéen serrait sa batte dans sa main en reculant d'un pas tandis que Sarah était figée sur place toujours pas remise de ce qu'elle venait de faire et en plus de ça, elle avait deux profs de son côté.

-Monsieurs... Walker et Larsen... Lâcha Sarah.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Demanda André en se tournant légèrement pour voir les deux profs tout en gardant un œil sur les trois devant lui.

-Oh mon dieu... S'écria Madame Buck, l'une des trois face à André en se laissant tomber à genoux. Ils ont tué Sullis...

-Il est pas encore mort. Et j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Répondit immédiatement André comme pour prendre la responsabilité.

-Petit bâtard... S'exclama Monsieur Hale, encore un face à André. Je vais te crever !

-Ça suffit, Hale ! Ordonna Monsieur Larsen pour arrêter son collègue alors qu'il s'approchait d'un pas lent du corps agonisant de Sullis.

Sans rien dire, Larsen passait tranquillement à côté des élèves sans leur adresser le moindre regard avant de s'accroupir une fois en face de Sullis comme pour observer les dégats par ses yeux analysant rapidement le corps. En quelques secondes, Larsen avait identifié la blessure à la cheville de Sullis ainsi que sa plaie béante prenant tout son flanc droit qu'il vint écarter lentement à l'aide de ses deux mains sous les regards surpris d'André et Sarah ainsi que les gémissements de douleur que lâchait Sullis toujours conscient.

-C'est fascinant... Lâcha Larsen à lui même alors qu'il continuait d'analyser la profondeur de la blessure sans se soucier de la douleur de son collègue. Comment vous avez fait ?

-Il a baissé sa garde, alors j'ai pas eu de mal à retourner son arme contre lui. Répondit André en tentant de garder son sang-froid.

-Et tu n'as même pas pris le temps de l'achever... Rétorqua Larsen en se relevant lentement alors qu'un sourire était visible au coin de ses lèvres. Comme c'est cruel.

-Je dois avouer que dans la panique je pensais qu'à m'enfuir avec Sarah une fois qu'on l'aurait repoussé. Avoua André en fixant Larsen sans pour autant ignorer les autres professeurs.

-Personne ne va vous blâmer pour ceci, pas d'inquiétude, André. Affirma Larsen d'un calme glacial.

-Pourtant Hale avait l'air de le faire. Enchaîna André en s'avançant de quelques pas avant de s'abaisser dans le but d'attraper sa batte au cas où il devrait s'en servir.

-Hale est un idiot. Déclara Larsen en observant chacun des mouvements d'André. Il n'a pas compris le moindre de nos objectifs.

-Vos objectifs ? Demanda André. Ça va au delà du meurtre ?

-Survivre. Confirma Larsen. Et ça ne se fait pas sans sacrifices.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Sarah à son tour en s'approchant d'André.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais cette nuit c'est l'enfer. Expliqua Larsen. Et dans ce genre de situation, les humains sont aussi dangereux que les monstres, voire pire.

-Alors pour briser la barrière de l'imprévisible, on bute tous les élèves. S'exclama Hale. La jeunesse est instable.

-C'est aussi un défouloir. Continua Larsen. On vous a supporté toutes ces années et peu importe la façon dont les choses se termineront, tout ça passera pour de la légitime défense.

-Bande de tarés... Soupira Sarah.

-Et les autres profs ? Demanda André.

-On en a tué quelques un. Répondit immédiatement Madame Johnson, la troisième prof du groupe qui se trouvait face à André. Les autres se sont sûrement fait tuer par les monstres.

-Tué ? S'exclama André. Je pensais que vous vouliez juste tuer les élèves.

-C'est une question de survie. Expliqua Larsen. Nos collègues en désaccord avec nos idées auraient pu être dangereux. Soit vous êtes avec nous, soit contre nous, tu peux bien comprendre ça, n'est-ce pas, André ?

-Et pourquoi on perd notre temps à leur raconter tout ça ? S'écria Walker.

-Sullis sera bientôt mort. Lâcha Larsen en tâtant le corps de ce dernier avec son pied pour vérifier qu'il était encore en vie. On perd de l'effectif et André semble tout désigné pour le remplacer.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour tuer gratuitement. Ordonna André.

-Pourtant tu l'as déjà fait. Affirma Larsen en posant son regard sur Sullis, toujours au sol alors que ses tremblements incessants s'étaient finalement stoppés, celui-ci ayant fini par perdre la vie.

En voyant le corps sans vie de Sullis, Sarah eu un mouvement de recul, ses yeux écarquillés étaient rivés sur le cadavre du professeur alors que l'étudiante amenait ses deux mains devant sa bouche en même temps qu'un spasme trahissant un haut-le-cœur venait envahir son corps. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la mort d'Eva, autant dans le contexte que dans la façon, elle venait clairement d'assassiner un homme en le laissant se vider de son sang, et bien que c'était pour sauver son ami, elle n'allait probablement jamais s'en remettre. Sa respiration devenait plus forte et accompagnéé d'une nausée avant que la femme ne soit ramenée à la réalité d'une façon brutale. Sans être trahi par le bruit de ses pas, Monsieur Walker s'était avancé derrière Sarah pour l'agripper par les cheveux et la relever brutalement de cette manière, puis avant qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement après un léger cri de douleur ayant attiré l'attention d'André, un second bruit bien plus menaçant se fit entendre juste à côté de l'oreille de Sarah, ce qui la figea totalement. Walker pointait un revolver à quelques centimètres de la tempe de l'élève et venait d'amorcer le chien, un simple appui sur la détente et sa vie partirait en même temps que la balle.

-On a assez perdu de temps avec eux. Cria Walker alors que le canon de l'arme restait tendus vers le crâne de Sarah.

-Tu as entièrement cherché ce qui va arriver, André. Annonça Larsen d'une voix calme.

La tension venait de grimper subitement, il n'y avait pas de temps pour les négociations et André le savait parfaitement. Peut-être qu'il aurait du jouer le jeu pour éviter de se mettre dans ce danger prévisible, mais dans l'action l'idée ne lui avait pas traversée l'esprit et maintenant la vie de Sarah était menacée. Des dizaines de possibilités et situations traversaient son esprit en moins d'une seconde mais il connaissait déjà la seule façon de sauver Sarah, peu importe ce qu'il allait dire, Walker allait tirer alors parler était inutile, André devait agir immédiatement alors sans la moindre hésitation fatidique, il fit un rapide mouvement de son bras pour envoyer sa batte dans un mouvement horizontal en direction du visage du professeur à une vitesse fulgurante. Le bras d'André tremblait sous la puissance de l'impact alors que le corps de Walker se fit projeter violement sur le côté avant de finir sa chute contre un mur tout en lâchant son arme. Le coup l'avait probablement plongé dans l'inconscience et l'avait peut-être même tué mais avant que quiconque ne réagisse, André s'abaissa pour prendre le révolver qui venait d'heurter le sol puis se redressa pour tirer immédiatement. La main dominante de l'étudiant était occupé par la batte, alors sa précision laissait à désirer mais André se débarassa de ce problème en tirant quatre fois d'affilé.

Dans un bruit assourdissant, la première balle heurta le bassin de Walker en déchirant un léger lambeau de sa cuisse à cause de sa position assise contre le mur. La deuxième balle se logea dans son torse, ratant de peu le cœur mais avec une arme à feu chaque zone représente un point vital et la balle venait de perforer le poumon du professeur. La troisième balle traversa son épaule tandis que la dernière se perça facilement un chemin dans le cou de Walker. Avec la puissance de l'arme, chacun des tirs d'André avaient secoué le corps du professeur qui arrêta de bouger après le quatrième tir, fixant uniquement André d'un regard vide caché par ses lunettes de soleil alors qu'il baignait dans son propre sang répandu sur le sol et étalé sur une partie du mur, le dernier signe de vie du professeur résidait dans ses quelques gémissements d'agonie avant que chacun de ses muscles ne se détende.

Après les quatre coups de feu, un calme presque effrayant envahissait le couloir. D'abord John, puis Sullis, et c'est maintenant le corps de Walker qui jonchait au sol, à moitié soutenu par le mur derrière lui sans donner le moindre signe de vie. Personne n'osait lâcher un mot, pas même André qui tentait de garder son sang-froid face à son premier meutre malgré une envie de vomir difficilement soutenable, une seule inattention et lui et Sarah mourraient. Mais malgré le dégoût envers lui même, il n'était pas près de s'arrêter, Larsen considérait ses alliés comme du bétail et ce groupe n'aurait donc aucun mal à remplacer leurs pertes. Serrant alors sa batte et le revolver désormais à lui dans ses mains, André pivota légèrement le haut de son corps pour fixer Larsen ainsi que les trois autres professeurs dans son champ de vision d'un regard glacial les désignant clairement comme ses prochaines victimes. L'étudiant savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'en remettrait certainement jamais, mais si personne ne les arrêtait, ils n'allaient pas arrêter leurs meurtres alors la seule option était de tous les tuer.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 - On compte sur toi

Après des secondes beaucoup trop longues, le calme dérangeant envahissant le couloir était rompu. Sarah regardait la scène en venant s'adosser au mur le plus proche sans savoir comment elle était censée réagir alors qu'André tentait de rester le plus impassible possible face aux professeurs qui regardaient le cadavre de leur collègue en silence avant que Larsen ne vienne lâcher un rire résonnant dans l'ensemble du couloir.

-Eh bien, tu es surprenant, André. S'exclama Larsen.

-Il... Il a tué Walker ! S'écria Buck.

-Ce gamin est complètement fou... Soupira Johnson en venant tendre la corde de son arc tout en maintenant une flèche positionée vers André. Ecartez vous, Larsen !

-Du calme. Ordonna Larsen. Son aide pourra être précieuse.

-J'ai déjà dit que je ne vous rejoindrait pas. Affirma André.

-Alors crève ! Hurla Buck en se jetant sur André.

Face à cette charge soudaine et inattendue, aucun professeur n'eut le temps de réagir, Johnson tendit juste le bras après avoir détendue la corde de son arc dans l'espoir de parvenir à rattraper sa collègue mais sans succès. Buck était déjà lancée en maintenant un long couteau de cuisine qu'elle agitait de manière hasardeuse une fois André à portée et après être passée à côté de Larsen qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre pour tenter de la retenir. La situation était trop directe et la cible bougeait beaucoup trop pour qu'André puisse avoir l'occasion de tirer, alors d'un geste du bras pendant ses nombreux mouvements de recul pour éviter les coups de couteaux, il vint loger le revolver entre son jean et sa hanche pour le garder à porté tout en lâchant sa batte contre le sol. Ses deux mains étant libre, il ne pouvait compter que sur le couteau de combat qu'il pris en main immédiatement sans arrêter d'esquiver, attendant uniquement le moment opportun pour attaquer.

-Fait quelque chose, Larsen ! S'écria Johnson en venant une nouvelle fois tirer la corde de son arc.

-Impossible. Déclara Larsen alors qu'il rejoignait rapidement ses alliés tout en gardant un œil sur le combat. Les attaques de Buck ne sont pas précises, elle pourrait nous toucher sans s'en rendre compte.

-Alors je m'en charge. Affirma Johnson avant de retenir son souffle pour tenter de viser correctement André pendant l'affrontement, relâchant la corde au bout de quelques secondes en comptant sur les réflèxes de Buck. Pousse toi !

La flèche partit à toute vitesse en direction de la rixe, les mouvements de Buck étaient trop hasardeux pour pouvoir viser correctement mais Johnson venait de faire un pari en tirant sans plus attendre et en comptant sur sa collègue pour s'écarter à temps. De cette façon André n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver la flèche et se la prendrait forcément. Cependant, dans sa colère et sa concentration pour tenter de toucher sa cible, l'esprit de Buck faisait difficilement attention aux alentours, et lorsqu'elle fit attention aux propos de Johnson, il était déjà trop tard. Elle avait seulement tourné la tête vers l'origine de la voix sans réaliser complètement les propos qui lui étaient adressés alors ce qui devait arriver ne manqua pas. Dans un bruit sourd, la flèche lancée par Johnson temina sa trajectoire courbée directement dans la cuisse de Buck qui baissa donc sa garde en plus de son attention dans un cri de douleur, donnant une occasion parfaite à André pour agir en atrappant le bras de la professeur qui avait donné un dernier coup avant d'être blessée, l'écartant simplement de son passage avant de venir planter immédiatement son couteau dans le ventre de cette dernière.

Le bruit du couteau traversant les entrailles de la professeur avait instantannément stoppé ses assauts dans un faible couinement étouffé de douleur émanant de sa bouche accompagné d'un léger crachat de sang alors que son couteau heurtait le sol. André venait de faire sa deuxème victime bien qu'il n'avait réussi que grâce au manque d'organisation des ennemis, il restait sur place, le regard tourné vers le visage de la professeur dont le corps commençait à s'alourdir contre lui. A ce moment, de nombreux souvenir traversaient l'esprit d'André, des souvenirs différents de ceux tout au long de l'année lorsqu'un élève pense à ses professeurs, aucun des moments longs, ennuyants et énervants ne lui venaient en tête, juste les bons moments comme les fous rires collectifs d'une classe entière rappelant que même les personnes ayant choisis de métier sont des êtres humains. Le souvenir des quatre psychopathes en face de lui et des deux étalés sur le sol rappelait à André qu'ils étaient des bons enseignants la veille et l'idée qu'ils devaient maintenant s'entretuer rappela à l'étudiant l'ampleur de la situation. Ce cauchemar était en train de tous les changer.

-Sarah, vas-t-en. Ordonna subitement André en posant son pied sur le couteau de Buck pour le faire glisser jusqu'à Sarah.

-Pou...Pourquoi ? Demanda Sarah qui reprenait à peine ses esprits.

-Sullis, Walker et Buck ont baissés leur garde. Expliqua André. Mais aucun des trois restant ne fera cette erreur, ça va être dangereux.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser ! S'écria Sarah. Tu vas te faire tuer !

-Même si je me fais tuer, je les aurais affaiblis. Répondit andré. Mais les autres ont besoin de toi.

-Comment ça ? Demanda à nouveau Sarah en s'éloignant d'un pas.

-Tu t'es affirmée instinctivement comme une leader, Sarah. Affirma André. Dans ce genre de cauchemar les groupes ont besoin que quelqu'un prenne les décisions importantes, alors que tu le veuille ou non, tout le groupe à besoin de toi pour survivre à ça et savoir quoi faire... On compte tous sur toi.

C'était à contre-cœur pour elle, mais André venait de convaincre Sarah qui assumait enfin le fardeau de leader. C'était à elle de les guider alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas plus la situation que ses amis mais ils avaient décidés de compter sur elle alors il fallait qu'elle soit présente avec eux pour les aider. C'est donc d'un regard attristé adressé à son ami que l'étudiante pris l'arme avant de reculer de plusieurs pas, se retournant finalement pour se mettre à courir à toute vitesse dans le but de commencer par rejoindre Alan et Ashley dans l'espoir de revenir aider André en groupe tout de suite après même si au fond d'elle, elle avait suffisament confiance en André pour espérer le voir revenir en vie, le danger restait conséquent. Quant à l'homme, il regardait son amie s'éloigner sans s'inquiéter pour elle étant donné qu'elle avait la meilleure arme face aux monstres mais inutile face aux humains hostile. Maintenant qu'elle était hors de danger, il pouvait reprendre son assaut bien que le risque était élevé à la vue des armes que portaient les trois derniers ennemis, il en emporterait au moins un de plus dans la tombe.

-Amenez vous. Ordonna André d'un ton sec avant de repousser Madame Buck de son bras gauche, laissant son couteau se déloger de son corps pour venir le lui planter directement dans la tempe.

-Buck... Lâcha Johnson. Attaquez le en même temps.

Au moment où André la repoussa, Buck tituba une demi seconde sans avoir le temps de chuter à cause de sa blessure étant donné qu'André l'acheva immédiatement. Le corps de la prof s'écroula lourdement sur le sol dès l'instant où l'élève retira son couteau, ce qui marqua le début des dernières hostilités. Johnson visait déjà l'élève, et cette fois-ci elle attendrait la bonne occasion pour tirer et éviter de toucher Hale ou Larsen qui avaient déjà entamés une course vers lui. Larsen attaqua le premier en utilisant la lame d'un coupe-papier en guise de machette, son arme était plus dangereuse que le couteau de buck pour ce genre d'affrontement et ses coups étaient aussi plus précis, ce qui donnait des difficultés à André pour esquiver sans oublier qu'il devait aussi faire attention aux projectiles de Johnson et à l'arme de Hale qui s'avérait être la plus dangereuse de toutes. Et pour cause, elle venait de forcer André à bondir rapidement en arrière pour éviter le coup horizontal que venait de donner Hale avec sa hache à incendie qui heurta lourdement le sol, se plantant carrément dans celui-ci.

En un contre un André aurait pu profiter de la courte ouverture pour donner un coup mortel, mais Larsen posait un sérieux problème en revenant à la charge tout de suite après, il allait devoir l'éliminer en priorité avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit à Hale. Quant à Johnson, elle ne tirera pas sans ouverture par peur de toucher à nouveau un allié, alors André saurait parfaitement quand faire attention à elle. Le plan se dessinait alors dans la tête de l'étudiant au fil du combat, d'abord éliminer Larsen, ensuite Hale et ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il devra s'occuper de Johnson. André esquivait donc tant bien que mal les assauts enchaînés de Larsen et Hale qui se résumaient à une succession de coups rapides de la part de Larsen puis à un coup lent mais extrêmement dangereux de Larsen, de plus, l'étudiant avait laissé sa batte au sol mais le couteau ainsi que le revolver qu'il gardait à sa hanche feraient parfaitement l'affaire à la première ouverture de Larsen. Le confrontement durait de cette façon une minute entière qui s'était transformé en heures dans la tête d'André avant que le rythme ne soit détruit par un élément extérieur.

André ne l'avait pas oubliée, mais le bruit sourd approchant de lui ainsi que l'apparition de Johnson directement dans son champ de vision montrait qu'elle avait trouvé une ouverture, ni Larsen, ni Hale n'étaient entre lui et la flèche face à laquelle André réagit trop tard en se décalant sur la droite pour sentir son corps faire un bref mouvement de recul accompagné d'une douleur aigüe sur son flanc gauche. André eu juste le temps de regarder la flèche plantée dans son corps pendant que sa vue se floutait légèrement sous cette vision qu'il entendu Hale approcher dangereusement, l'obligeant à reculer pour esquiver instinctivement le coup de hache qu'il venait de donner horizontalement au niveau de sa tête. André était blessé, Hale l'avait raté de peu, mais porté par son instinct de survie, l'étudiant recula une nouvelle fois pour esquive un coup de Larsen venu viser son côté droit. Il n'y avait plus de secondes inutiles à perdre dans l'esquive, André devait rapidement mettre fin au combat que ce soit pour partir se soigner, ou au pire des cas tous les emporter dans la mort, alors juste après avoir esquivé, il attrapa le poignet de Larsen tout en pivotant avant de venir planter directement son couteau dans l'épaule de ce dernier pour l'emporter dans sa rotation pour sortir de la portée de Hale avant que celui-ci n'attaque à nouveau.

-C'est terminé, Larsen. Informa André en venant prendre le revolver de sa main gauche.

Sans laisser le leader ennemi dire quoi que ce soit, André plaça directement le canon de l'arme contre le crâne du professeur pour être sûr de ne pas rater sa cible avant d'appuyer immédiatement sur la détente qui amorça le tir. La puissance du tir emporta le corps sans vie de Larsen qui heurta lourdement le sol en même temps que le coup de feu se fit entendre, marquant la fin de sa série de victime ainsi que le troisième meurtre d'André. Sans baisser sa garde, André plaça à nouveau le revolver ainsi que le couteau contre sa hanche avant de s'abaisser pour récupérer la machette improvisée de Larsen sans lâcher Johnson et Hale du regard. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à attaquer, pas même Johnson qui même avec sa flèche déjà armée, savait que c'était inutile de tirer maintenant en prenant en compte la distance et la garde d'André qui profitait d'ailleurs de ce moment de calme pour récupérer aussi sa batte de baseball.

Sa nouvelle combinaison d'arme en mains, André pris la sécurité de se placer à quelques pas devant Hale en s'assurant que ce dernier obstrue la vue de Johnson pour l'empêcher de tirer pendant un moment. Les seuls dangers maintenant étaient donc les tirs de Johnson une fois qu'elle aurait une ouverture et un possible manque d'attention de la part d'André dont la blessure devenait à la limite du supportable. André donna donc un rapide coup avec sa lame pour forcer Hale à attaquer, ce qui ne manqua pas, un coup lent, un deuxième, puis de nombreux bien plus facilement esquivables qu'avec le soutien de Larsen. De plus, la mort de celui-ci avait visiblement déstabilisé Hale et même Johnson, les attaques du premier étant moins réfléchies et la seconde ayant raté une ouverture pour tirer. La fin de l'affrontement s'amorça donc avec une tentative d'Hale d'écraser André sous sa hache en donnant un violent et puissant coup de haut en bas que l'étudiant esquiva d'une facilité déconcertante comme si il s'y attendait. En fait il ne s'y attendait pas mais il l'attendait et savait parfaitement comment y réagir.

Une fois le coup esquivé, André planta immédiatement le coupe-papier d'un mouvement horizontal dans le bassin de Hale avant de saisir sa batte à deux mains pour la lever rapidement avant de donner à son tour un coup de haut en bas. La puissance résonna dans tout le couloir au moment où la batte heurta le crâne de Hale pendant que celui-ci tentait de déloger la lame de sa hache du sol, la tête du professeur était basse alors qu'un filet de sang coulait de son crâne. Voyant que l'ennemi était encore debout, André lui asséna un second coup de batte qui étala le haut du corps de Hale contre le sol, son crâne s'était affaissé bien que ce dernier était toujours en vie avant que l'étudiant ne lui donne une série de coup tous plus puissants les uns que les autres tandis qu'il poussait des cris à chacuns comme pour se forcer à respirer jusqu'à ce que le crâne du professeur soit méconnaissable. Son carnage terminé, André laissa tomber sa batte une nouvelle fois, se décalant sur la gauche pour éviter avec succès une nouvelle flèche de Johnson avant de prendre le revolver en main, s'avançant rapidement vers Johnson jusqu'à être assez proche d'elle pour ne pas rater un tir, la mettant en joue pile avant que cette dernière ne prenne une nouvelle flèche.

Aucun des deux ne parlait, juste la respiration forte de l'élève et de son dernier professeur encore en vie emplissait les lieux alors que Johnson était tombée assise au sol sous la panique en voyant André approcher. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs légèrement abaissé alors qu'il la fixait droit dans les yeux d'un regard glacial pour la menacer au moindre de ses mouvements. Le temps s'écoulait lentement pour Johnson par peur de se prendre une balle ainsi que pour André à qui la vue devenaît de plus en plus floue mais restait tout de même encore bonne pour l'instant. André semblait hésitant, mais Johnson savait parfaitement qu'il allait tirer dès l'instant où elle prendrait une nouvelle flèche mais elle mourrait d'envie de le tuer, cependant elle avait besoin d'une ouverture étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait ni utiliser son arc, ni le déstabiliser d'un coup de pied à cause de la distance parfaite qu'avait pris André. C'est donc en se remémorant brièvement les divers éléments de la bataille qu'une idée traversa l'esprit de Johnson.

-Ton arme ne peut contenir que six balles... Informa Johnson. Et tu en as déjà tiré cinq.

-Un seul tir sera suffisant. Affirma André d'un ton rempli de confiance alors qu'il vient saisir l'arme de sa seconde main pour assurer une meilleure stabilité.

-Tu n'as même pas vérifier le barillet une seule fois. Rappela Johnson en se préparant à attaquer dans l'espoir qu'André ouvre le barillet et ne puisse donc pas tirer. Qui te dit que Walker n'a pas déjà tiré une balle ?

En effet, sous le feu de l'action, André n'avait pas pensé à ça, il s'était contenté d'appuyer sur la détente à chaque fois qu'il le fallait sans se soucier du nombre de balles restantes et bien que jusqu'ici chaque coup était parti sans soucis, chacun des tirs augmentait les probabilités que le prochain appui sur la détente ne fasse qu'un simple clic. Cependant, André ne baissait pas sa garde bien qu'il eut un moment d'hésitation visible par le manque de réponse pendant la conversation. Après toutes ces morts, les deux survivants en étaient rendus à une période de tension où tout pourrait se jouer et basculer en la faveur de l'autre, ils devaient donc parfaitement choisir leurs mots et leurs actions pour espérer avoir le dessus. Déterminé à garder la supériorité de la situation sans mettre de côté la probabilité que son arme soit effectivement vide, André lâcha donc un long soupir avant de prendre la parole.

-C'est quitte ou double. Répondit finalement andré. Prend donc une flèche si tu penses que le barillet est vide.

Johnson marqua à son tour un silence, l'ennemi était bien trop concentré et ne baisserait pas sa garde quoi qu'elle fasse. Dans un tic d'énervement, elle accepta donc la domination de l'élève dans cette situation avant de lever ses deux mains sans lâcher pour autant son arc. Après tout ils étaient tous les deux dans une mauvaise situation, André ne pouvait pas assurer que son arme pourrait encore tirer et rien que ce fait mettait autant l'enseignante que l'étudiant en difficultés. Le seule moyen d'assurer la survie était donc de mettre fin à la confrontation maintenant alors Johnson était prête à se rendre même si elle n'aimait pas ce retournement de situation.

-La seule façon de savoir qui va survivre, c'est de voir si ton arme peut tirer. Et je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de le savoir. Alors je propose qu'on termine ici. A moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment me terminer ? Demanda Johnson.

-L'idée de t'achever à la batte si le coup part pas ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Avoua André. Mais je t'assure que je le ferai si je te reprend à tuer des innocents.

-Alors tu vas vraiment me laisser partir ? Demanda à nouveau Johnson en se relevant lentement.

-Laisse tes flèches ici. Ordonna André. Tu les récupèrera quand je serais parti.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Johnson amena sa main libre à sa ceinture pour détacher le carquois contenant ses flèches, le laissant simplement tomber sur le sol avant de s'éloigner en reculant pour garder André dans son champ de vision et ainsi éviter tout coup en traître bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire grand chose face à un possible tir. Tir qui arriva sans tarder dans un coup de feu qui résonna une sixième fois dans l'ensemble du couloir au milieu des yeux écarquillés par la surprise de Johnson. André venait de tirer dans sa direction, une balle qui siffla juste à côté de la tête de la professeur qui entendit ensuite un corps tomber lourdement au sol. Le temps de quitter André des yeux pendant une seconde, un monstre lambda entra dans son champ de vision avec une plaie béante au niveau du crâne, André ne l'avait pas raté celui-ci. Suite au tir, André s'était relevé pour entamer une marche, tournant littéralement le dos à Johnson alors qu'elle le fixait d'un air complètement surpris.

-Il en restait une, finalement. Lança André.


End file.
